Trust me
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Link has saved Hyrule yet again, and now he's on his way to the Lon lon ranch to visit Malon, but when he comes there he hears from Ingo she had been captured by an evil force, and Link is determined to find her. No Malink, good friends but not Malink
1. Yet another journey

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Yet another journey

Summary: Link has saved Hyrule yet again, and now he's on his way to the Lon lon ranch to visit Malon, but when he comes there he hears from Ingo she had dissapeared taken by an evil force, and Link is determinated to find her.

Warning: Link can be a bit OOC in next chaps, just so to warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Link! Or Zelda the game huh, I wonder why they call it Zelda if Link is the main character... strange world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link was atop the highest hill in Hyrule, surveying the land in satisfaction. Once again he had saved this land, but he had missed her, so quickly he turned to the direction he had to go, to Lon Lon Ranch, home of one of the sweetest girls he had ever met.

He patted his cinnamon mare affectionately. "So Epona, ready to go visit her?" he asked with a warm smile.

Epona whinnied and galloped away, carrying Link on her back.

Link sighed contentedly and looked up at the sky with a smile. He was about to see Malon again, for it had been too long since his last visit.

&#&#&#&#&#

After a while of traveling, Epona slowed her pace and came to a stop in front of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Epona, be good and stay nearby. I'll be back soon," he commanded, giving Epona a quick hug and walking over to the farmhouse where Malon stayed.

He stood in front of the entrance and rapped the back of his hand against the oak door. "Hey, anyone there?" he called. When no one answered, he entered with a frown. No one was there...

No sleeping Talon. No singing Malon. He blinked in confusion and quickly went to the stables, hoping someone would be there.

"Hello?" he said worriedly, stepping inside the paddock and looking around. Finally he saw Ingo sitting in a corner and looking very flustered about something.

"Ingo! Where are Talon and Malon?" Link asked curiously. Ingo looked up. "Link... the Hero of Time," he whispered when he saw the green-clad boy.

"That doesn't matter. Where are Talon and Malon?" he repeated.

"An evil force has taken Malon away, and Talon... I don't know where he is," Ingo replied miserably.

"... An.. evil force?" Link said quietly with both sorrow and confusion behind his sapphire eyes.

"Yes... Link, please find Malon and Talon... Please save them..." he begged standing up and staring into Link's eyes.

Link closed his eyes with a sigh. "Just got home and troubles are already brewing," he murmured. "Very well, I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, Malon and Talon will be safe."

Immediately after he ran out of the ranch, grabbing his ocarina and playing Epona's Song.

Epona's whinnies sounded in the distance, and she was soon at his side. "Epona, I thought I told you to stay close," he scolded with a smile. The young mare nuzzled at Link's hand, and he stroked her ebody mane. "I guess our story's not over just yet... Let's go to Hyrule Castle and see Zelda. Maybe she'll know what's going on."

Epona snorted with what Link would swear was doubt as he mounted her. She turned and headed off towards the castle walls.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Link! Link!" Zelda called, waving her hand in greeting. "You're here!" While her actions seemed happy and excited, the sorrow in her voice was unmistakable.

"Yes, I'm here... But I've heard rumours... about a new evil force... Is this true?" he asked quietly, gazing into Zelda's eyes.

She turned her eyes to the ground. "Yes, that's true," she whispered.

"Why Malon?" the young hero asked in confusion. "I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out," Zelda replied honestly as she looked back up at Link.

"I am so sorry," she apologized, for what reason, Link didn't know. The princess turned around and walked towards the market, headed for the castle. "Come. I will explain everything in the castle," she promised. Link nodded and followed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: It's short, It's not Zelink or Linka, I don't know how you call Zelda x Link relations. But I hope you'll leave a review behind!

Zelda: ((Huffy)) why isn't it me and link?

Me: Because I just don't wanna!

Zelda: ((Twitch))

Me: But one day I will

Link: Until then it's Someone for me who I am not gonna say the name ((Angelic face))

Me: And Uber Spoonz, thank you sooo much. I am really gonna cry ((Sobs silently))

Link: You did a great job, and we all are very thankfull for that! and now on to the one and only thing we always say when the chap is over Read and Review! or just review since you already read! just R&R!


	2. Kinan

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Kinan

Summary: Last time Link figured out Malon was kidnapped by an evil force, he went to the castle after promising Ingo Malon and Talon would come home safely. At the bridge he met Zelda. And now she will tell him all about the new evil force.

Warning: okay warned you last chap! Link can be a bit OOC in this chap, don't go all angry because of that Nyaaa, go on and read it! No time to stop you with my blathering so just go read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda... still I think they should call it Link... I mean yo Link is the main character right? Anyway don't own it so no sueing! ((Sticks out tongue towards the lawyers))

Uber Spoonz: My first reviewer ((smiles warmly)) Thanks, and keep up the good work with For the Sake of the World, Ja ne ((Waves)) and thanks for reviewing.

Rustyspoons: My oh so faithfull friend who is reviewing although she has no clue what it's about, good idea though about saying it's selfmade characters heheh, maybe you can follow some btter then, i'm still happy your reviewing, it makes me happy and because it makes me happy it makes you happy and because-- you get the point Anyway enjoy!

PrepMassacre: ((Bows politely)) with pleasure! I liked the story, I hope you'll update soon Ja ne! and thanks for reviewing.

And thus the darkblonde hair lady said: On with the story! So enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link was situated on the windowsill that Zelda was spying through when he first met her.

"Sooo," the young hero prompted, turning to his friend. "Tell me all about it."

"Well, while you were away, wherever it was you went..." she began in a gentle voice.

"I was in Termina, defeating the Mask of Majora," Link stated matter-of-factly. "Majora? May

I ask you what happened?" Zelda inquired with interest.

"Well, it's a long story," Link said and started to explain...

_Link was traveling through the Woods of Mystery, thinking of how he could get his trusty fairy friend Navi back. He heard a strange noise and looked over his shoulder only to see nothing, so he frowned slightly, dismissed the noise as his imagination, and set his gaze back in front of him._

_All of a sudden two fairies, one white and one black, appeared in front of Epona and _

_frightened her. "Shh! Epona, it's okay!' Link yelled trying to calm the fervent horse down. Epona reared up into the air and Link fell from his place and hit the ground hard. "Ohh..." he moaned as he lost conciousness._

_A kid wearing a cryptic mask crept out from behind a tree and looked at Link. "Hee hee! Good job Tatl and Tael!" he giggled. He searched Link's unmoving body until his hands fell upon the Ocarina of Time._

_"What's this?" he asked curiously as the fairies came closer for a better look. The masked child put the mouth of the instrument to his lips and blew, playing a few meek notes._

_"Hee hee! This is fun!" he exclaimed, blowing again with Tatl and Tael bouncing excitedly behind him and quarreling over who should try next._

_"Oooh..." Link groaned as he stood up, rubbing his sore head._

_The kid played another note and laughed. "This is so much fun!" he repeated as he blew yet again.._

_Link blinked and looked at the kid as he came to his senses and his memory came into focus. "Hey, my ocarina! Give it back!' he demanded, advancing upon the masked thief._

_Skull Kid looked at him as though he was insane. "No!" he replied simply and jumped on Epona's back, forcing her to gallop away. The two fairies quickly followed._

_"HEY!" Link shouted as he began his pursuit. "Come back!" He lunged and clung onto _

_Skull Kid's leg, grunting as he was dragged against the rough ground._

_Skull Kid looked down at him with a chuckle and kicked him off towards a stone._

_"Whoa!" Link cried as he crashed against the large boulder._

_Skull Kid, Epona and the two fairies disappeared from his view._

_Link stood up and shook his head to get the dizzines away. "HEY! MY HORSE!" he shouted angrily and picked up the chase once again, running in the direction he saw Skull Kid ride off into._

_Eventually Link reached a small cave and hurried inside to see Skull Kid sitting on a stone surrounded by water._

_"My horse, Epona! Where is she!" Link demanded, narrowing his eyes._

_"Hee hee! What was wrong with that horse of yours? It didn't listen to a thing I said, so I got rid of it!" Skull Kid explained maliciously as he tossed the ocarina in his hand._

_Link clenched his teeth and looked at him. "My ocarina... Give it back." he said firmly._

_"No, I won't." Skull Kid replied, looking at the young hero. "You'd do well as a Deku scrub, wouldn't you?" he guessed._

_Link blinked in confusion, then was hurled into a strange illusion of giant Deku scrubs surrounding him. He shook his head in a futile attempt to dispell the vision. When it didn't work, he started to run. But the scrubs closed in..._

_Skull Kid laughed in morbid amusement, and the two fairies bounced up and down._

_When Link finally opened his eyes he saw he had changed. "NOOOOO!" he screamed fearfully._

_Skull Kid snickered and floated to the exit while Tatl was still teasing Link by bouncing in his face and growling at him whenever he attempted to rise._

_"Sister! Come quick!" Tael called as he and Skull Kid left the room. "Yes, brother! I'm _

_coming!" Tatl shouted back and made for the door. Just as she reached the exit, the _

_door closed. The white fairy beat against the stone slate, begging for her friend and brother to return_

_"Brother! Skull Kid!" she shouted desperately. "Don't leave me here!"_

_Link looked at Tatl and walked towards her._

_Tatl turned around and glared at Link. "This is all your fault!" she yelled angrily. "If you hadn't come here I would still be with my brother!"_

_Link blinked with surprise. "My fault?" he repeated looking at the little fairy who was still spouting blame._

_"Yes, yours!" she shouted and fluttered in Link's face. "I'm coming with you 'til you bring me back to my brother!"_

_"Well, uh, okay, I guess..." Link said hesitantly and moved to open the door._

Link smiled at Zelda. "That's how I met Tatl," he finished.

Zelda giggled at the tale. "And that masked kid turned you into a Deku scrub?" she asked.

"Yeah," Link replied, rolling his eyes. "Can you believe it?"

Zelda gave a warm smile.

"Well, that's how it started, and it all turned out to be a great adventure!" Link added.

"What about the ending? Did everything come out okay? Did you defeated Majora's Mask? Oh, dumb me, of course you did! Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here!" she said, laughing.

Link smiled, voicing his assent with a nod.

Zelda's smiling disposition changed to one of concern. "How did you get Epona back?" she asked curiously. "I thought Skull Kid said he got rid of her..."

"She was at Romani Ranch. I got her back after beating the Snowhead Temple. Cremia, the ranch hand, took good care of my horse," Link said with a smile.

"I saw that, Epona looked real healthy! But where is this Tatl now?" she asked. "And Navi?"

Link looked down, as though finding his shoes quite interesting all of a sudden.

"... you don't know?" Zelda guessed. Link remained silent.

"... you don't..." she finally answered for herself.

"No, not really," Link replied, looking up with a meek smile.

Zelda's eyes saddened. She knew how much Link had cared for Navi, and she had found it strange when he said that another fairy had joined him.

"I am sorry for you," she whispered.

"Don't be," Link replied, faking a smile. "I'm sure I'll get at least Navi back! And I believe Tatl is with her brother Tael. Now tell me about this 'new evil force'."

Zelda nodded. "It all began when you disappeared. It started in Kakariko Village; strange things were happening there. Everyone hoped for your return, but you didn't come back," she explained in a melancholic voice.

"Hmm..." Link mused, putting a finger against his chin. "No, I was in Termina and couldn't come back... But.. Who is this evil force, and why Malon?" he inquired.

"Kinan," Zelda said, uttering the single word as though it was poison. "A few weeks ago one of his servants, a powerful woman, came to Lon Lon Ranch... you know the story... she took Malon away."

"We don't know where Kinan's hiding place is, or else we would've already tried to find Malon. We don't know what happened to Talon; I think he went after the woman," Zelda continued. "I sent some guards to find Talon but had no luck at all..." She turned to Link with pleading eyes, knowing that she needn't ask the question for Link to know what he must do.

"I'll go find Malon and Talon. I already promised Ingo, so now I'll promise you. I _will_ find Malon and Talon! I promise. Trust me," he vowed. "I already saved Hyrule and Termina once, so I guess it's time to take on a second adventure for Hyrule." His voice was courageous.

Zelda smiled faithfully. "I knew you would say that. Thank, you Hero of Time." She kissed Link's cheek softly.

Link blushed. "Zelda, you know... I only see you as a friend, don't you?" he reminded.

Zelda giggled. "Of course I know! That kiss wasn't meant like that. It was just to wish you luck and say thanks, Link. Now go along," she said, smiling.

Link returned the grin and looked at the Ocarina of Time in his hand. "I think you'll need it on your journey; Kinan is a man with great powers... Don't get killed, Link," Zelda advised.

"Hey, you're talking to the great Hero of Time!" he reminded with a playful smirk.

The princess laughed softly and nodded. "I know. Now go, Link, Hero of Time," she said formally.

"I will, and I'll bring back Malon and Talon and defeat Kinan," he promised, walking backwards. "Trust me!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay it was a bit longer then last chap! And I won't continue until I get atleast four reviews! ((Nods))

Link: Give'm a little preview?

Me: Nope

Link: Come on maybe they get the urge to review then!

Me: Well... uhm... okay okay

_Link looked at the boy, astonished. "Who are you?" he demanded._

_"Me? I am a spy. As such, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and spying on people!" the boy answered and looked at Link cheerfully._

_"Your name, what is your name?" Link inquired sternly._

_"My name is..."_

Me: I am not going further! you wanna know what happens? Then leave a review behind!

Link: Hey she listened to me for a change ((Shakes his head))

Me: ((Sticks out tongue)) Maybe you said something intelligent for a change.

Link: Hahah... Anyway R&R!

Me: I hope this looks some better, I am not gonna change it more. anyway R&R ja ne! some... THIS IS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BETTER!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. A new friend

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: A new friend

Summary: Last chappie Link and Zelda had a nice talk, now Link is on his way to stop the evil force called Kinan and find Malon and Talon back.

Warning: Link can be a little Ooc sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Link! ((Lawyers glare at me)) Okay okay Zelda...

Liandra Hyros: Hey, thanks for giving me those tips, I tried to do it a bit more like that, I hope you find it better, and Link was a big braggish because he wanted to cheer up Zelda, i'm sorry if you didn't liked it but this is my first try on Zelda, I only saw bits of it when my uncle was playing it, now someone (Who I swore not to say her name) had helped me and I think it looks waaaaaaaaaaay better! I hope you'll enjoy it! thanks for leaving a review behind!

Uber Spoonz: Hahah, thanks for reviewing once again! AND I LUF YOUR STORY TOO! Wish I could make such stories baaah to bad I can't. Anyway i'll be waiting for the next chap! Buh bye!

BabyGurl278: Sorry if it's a little confusing, I tried to make it better. Thanks for reviewing though!

Rustyspoons: And ofcourse! My faithfull friend! Gem! thanks for reviewing, it's real nice hope you like the next story if your gonna read it that is heheh ciao!

PrepMassacre: I updated! GOOD OF ME YES? YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

Kioasakka: Hey there Kioasakka, thanks for reviewing! And I changed the talking from ' to " I hope it's better now, Ja ne! and I hope i'll see many more reviews. Thanks for the tip!

THANKS! ALL OF YOU! Link plushies for everyone! ((Throws Link plushies))

And thus, the snarling girl replied: LET'S GET THIS DAMNED STORY STARTED, OKAY!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside, Link looked for Epona and was appaled to find...

...A boy on her back! "HEY!" Link yelled angrily. "GET OFF OF HER!"

When Epona snorted, and the boy jumped off and landed behind Link. "Cool it, fairyboy!" he said with a cheeky grin.

Link looked at the boy, astonished. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Me? I am a spy. As such, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and spying on people!" the boy answered and looked at Link cheerfully.

"Your name, what is your name?" Link inquired sternly.

"My name is Kaze. And who might you be, fairyboy?" the boy asked with a slight smirk.

Link looked at him, studying his features. He had tan skin and coal black hair with purple eyes. His clothes were grey, purple, and black. "Where are you from?" Link asked curiously.

Kaze's face grew solemn. "Hey, did I asked _you_ where you came from, fairyboy? Just tell me your name," he demanded coldly.

Link looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Link. My name is Link," he replied.

Kaze thrusted his hand out in greeting. "Pleasure meetin' ya! Sorry for yer horse, I didn't knew it had a rider, ya know?" he explained as Link took his hand, shaking it.

"Uh.. okay, I guess." Link said, sweatdropping, and rubbed Epona's head comfortingly.

Kaze gave a sharp whistle and a light brown stallion galloped towards them. "This is my horse. I called him Akumu," the spy, said looking at the horse affectionately.

"If you have your own horse... what did you want to do with Epona?" Link asked, hiding the anger in his voice.

"Sell her, of course! She looked like she'd fetch a pretty decent price," Kaze answered with a grin.

Link stared, mouth agape, and wanted to draw his sword. However, he managed to resist.

"Oh, come on! You have her back now, dontcha? Anyway, you asked me where I was from. Why?" Kaze asked.

"Because... if you were a girl, you could be a Gerudo," Link explained with a shrug.

Kaze looked at the sky finding as though it was a spectacle. "Oh," he muttered simply.

Link looked at him suspiciously. "Hey... don't tell me..." he began.

"That I am a Gerudo? Yep, but they kicked me out because I'm a guy... against the rules, they said," he shrugged as he jumped on Akumu's back.

"Uhm... sorry," Link apologized, mounting Epona.

"I was wondering, fai-- Link, where are you off too?" Kaze asked, looking at Link.

"I have to find a girl and a man. Maybe you saw them, the girl has reddish hair, and the man has a big, brown mustache," Link described.

Kaze thought for a while, then folded his arms. "I saw a woman with a girl run past here five days ago, yes... The girl had kind of red-orange hair. Was she the one your looking for?" Kaze offered.

Link nodded. "Yes, I think it is. Which way did they go?" he asked, happy to find a clue that fast.

"No clue. I didn't really pay close attention," Kaze said, sweatdropping.

Link sighed deeply. "And the man? Did you see the man?" he inquired.

"Yup! He went to Zora's Domain!" Kaze answered positively, thrusting a fist into the air.

Link couldn't help but smile at the boy's energetic actions. "Uhm, okay. Well, thanks. I'll be off then." He turned Epona started off.

"Hey, wait up! I'll come along and help you!" Kaze said in a commanding tone, directing Akumu to follow Epona and Link.

Link looked at him from over his shoulder. "Why do you wanna come?" he asked, surprised.

"Since I have no place to go, why not? Or am I not allowed?" Kaze sneered.

"Sure, the more the better I guess, but... The adventure I am gonna pursue... is dangerous. Are you sure you wanna come?" Link asked curiously, being sure to put plenty of emphasis on the word 'dangerous'.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!" Kaze said cheekily and punched Links shoulder in a friendly manner. "From now on, were partners!"

Link gave a slight smile and nodded. "Okay, then," he said. "To Zora's Domain..." He had a frown on his lips. 'Why would've Talon got to Zora's Domain?' he wondered as Epona started to gallop away.

Kaze grinned and clicked his tongue, letting Akumu know to follow Epona.

Link looked at the sky. "How can I know for sure I can trust you?" he asked, finally voicing the question that had been on his mind since he met this boy.

"You can't. You just have to trust me... Hey, I know I'm a Gerudo, but i'm no thief..." Kaze said, sweatdropping. "At least... not always."

Link sighed and slapped his forehead. This was gonna be a long journey

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That was the third chap, thank you all for waiting peacefully! Uhm well peacefully yeah but

some didn't waited patiently heheh anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Link: PREVIEW!

Me: Aw phoe okay!

**_"Stop that kid!" a Zora demanded angrily. "He's stolen two Zora tunics!"  
_  
_"Kaze..." Link said and slapped his forehead with a sigh._**

_**"Yo, Link! I got some cool blue clothes!" Kaze yelled as he ran towards Link, waving around a couple cerulean garments. His running was cut short by a stray puddle as he slipped and fell into the water. **_

_**"Kaze!" Link yelled in dismay, hastily running to his friend's aid.**_

Me: Okay! Five reviews and i'll continue ((winks))

Link: YAY!

Me: You think the story is better now Link?

Link: ((Shrugs)) I hope yeah

Me: Anyway R&R!


	4. Princess Ruto

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Princess Ruto

Summary: Last time Link met Kaze, a Gerudo child who had been kicked out of his tribe because he's a boy. Kaze told Link he saw Malon but had no clue where they went of to and then he told Link he knew where Talon was, at Zora's Domain, he decided to stick with Link and they became partners.

Warning: Link can be Ooc, and a Oc, called Kaze, I don't want to call him 'a OC' it's just Kaze.

Disclaimer: Don't own Li-- ((Lawyers glare at me)) Zelda...

Spoonz: Heheh there's always a time you feel to lazy to log in! -.-;; never happens with me though ((Sighs)) Anyway here's the update! hope ya like it. And . continue with your story! I adore it! I LOVE YOU UBER SPOONZ! ((Hugs Uber Spoonz tightly)) Thanks sooo much! And that I just had to say cya next chap! next review next e-mail, and thanks thanks thanks!

Rustyspoons: Parents are baaaaaaad they let you do things you don't wanna do! Like cleaning and go to school and do things you duwanna do.. ((Sighs)) Thanks for reviewing Ja ne!

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: Thanks for telling me what you had on your mind, I quess you kind of did told the truth half, I asked someone to help me, and hey she did a damned good job! anyway I won't take your review all that badly because I just can't be a girl who's mad all the time, that's just not me. I hope you like this chapter.

Babygurl278: Believe me! He is gonna be a lot of trouble, but also a lot of help and laughter. Kaze is a nice kid, heheh okay i'm bragging a bit, but hey it's my character! ((Huggles Kaze)) I should be braggish with him seeing he deserves it on one way. Thank you ver much for reviewing, and I hope everyone liked the changes. Ja ne!

YAYESS!

And thus the typing blondehaired typed: Shall we start this story?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link and Kaze had left their horses outside and were now standing at the entrance to the majestic Zora Domain.

"Wooow," Kaze said in awe, looking around. "Hey, can I explore for a while?" There was a nischevious smirk on his lips.

"Sure, but don't do stu--" Before Link could even the word, Kaze had darted off. "--pid things," Link finished with a sigh.

&#&#&#&#&#&

Kaze whistled in astonishment as his keen eyes surveyed the area. "Oooh, it sure does look cool here with all that water. I love water! Maybe next time... I should learn how to swim," he muttered, sweatdropping.

He remebered all too well his last visit to Zora Domain. Boy, was that something not to forget. He just hoped they didn't recognize him...

Eventually his gaze found a Zoran shop. He walked inside, grinning to himself, and admired two sets of blue clothes. "Blue, cool!" he smiled as a plan unfolded in his head.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Link sighed and started off towards the throne room when he was interrupted by a very loud shouting.

"Stop that kid!" a Zora demanded angrily. "He's stolen two Zora tunics!"

"Kaze..." Link said and slapped his forehead with a sigh.

"Yo, Link! I got some cool blue clothes!" Kaze yelled as he ran towards Link, waving around a couple cerulean garments. His running was cut short by a stray puddle as he slipped and fell into the water.

"Kaze!" Link yelled in dismay, hastily running to his friend's aid.

Kaze struggled to get above the water, but unfortunately he couldn't swim.

Link gave a deep sigh and jumped into the water, helping Kaze back to the shore. "Kaze, you're stupid! Why the hell did you steal it if we can just buy it?"

Kaze coughed and sweatdropped. "Because stealing is so much funnier?" he offered dumbly.

The Zora that had been chasing Kaze finally stopped upon reaching them. She narrowed her eyes when she got a better look at Kaze. "Wait a second... That's Kaze! Kaze the Thief!" she yelled angrily.

Link looked at Kaze, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't say a thing..." Kaze muttered as the Zora snagged the clothes out of his hands.

"Kaze the Thief?" Link finally said with curiosity in his voice.

"Gosh, that's not really saying nothing!" Kaze snapped angrily.

Link couldn't help but erupt in a fit of laughter before finally standing up, though that was obviously not what Kaze had in mind, for the boy tackled him back to the ground and pressed a sword against his throat.

"Standing up so soon after laughing at me?" he sneered with contempt in his voice. "Laugh at me one more time..."

Link's eyes widened in shocked fear. 'See? See? You shouldn't have trusted him!' his conscience scolded.

After a long pause, Kaze sheathed his sword and fell back in laughter. "You should have seen your face!" he laughed through joyful tears. "Hey, I steal. I'll admit to that. But killing just isn't my thing." His laughter died down, leaving that mischevious smirk plastered across his face once more.

Link slapped his head. "Okay... okay... you're insane," he said, and bowed quickly to the Zora. "Excuse my insane friend here, it wasn't his meaning," he apologized sincerely.

"Yes, it was," Kaze murmured with a smirk while Link glared at him and the Zora huffed in skeptism and walked off with the clothes.

"Let's... just go to King Zora..." Link said, twitching.

"Sure thing, pal!" Kaze smiled innocently as he followed Link to the throne room.

"Linky!" a high-pitched voice shrieked as a small, scaly figure clung onto Link.

Kaze cocked an eyebrow, staring at Link. "I pity you. I'd take anyone else before I'd take that... uh, fish... thingy..." he muttered, which proved to be a bad move, for Princess Ruto noticed him for it. She blinked, then came to her senses and lunged at the boy. "Kaze! It's been such a long time!" she squealed joyfully, hugging him tightly.

"Bloody hell! I should've shut up when I had the chance!" Kaze snapped through barred teeth as he tried to pry the Zoran princess away from him.

Link, who had recovered from his own Ruto attack, was sprawled across the ground and laughing almost maniacally. He pounded his fist against the slick stone, then looked up with tears in his eyes. When his gaze fell upon Princess Ruto and Kaze, he went into another fit of hysterical laughter.

The Zoran Princess looked at Kaze with a smile. "I thought you promised to come back sooner!" she chirped.

"I only said that to get you off of me!" Kaze growled, pushing Princess Ruto off somewhat roughly. The young, fishy princess landed on the ground with a thud.

Links laughter finally subsided while he stood up, wiping away the tears of joy.

"That wasn't funny, you know! You try and have a fishythingy on you!" Kaze yelled in embarrassment.

Princess Ruto looked like she was going to cry, and both Kaze and Link looked at each other, sweatdropping.

"This was your fault, so you go fix it," Kaze said quickly and turned away, whistling innocently to himself.

"My fault! Why is it _my_ fault! You were the one who said that!" Link yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kaze.

"Me! You were the one who wanted to go here in the first place!" Kaze retorted.

"You were the one that told me Talon would be here!" Link shot back.

"I only tried to help!" Kaze snarled.

The young Princess burst out into laughter.

The quarrling boys stopped their ranting and looked at the fishgirl. "What's so funny?" they snapped in unison.

"You two!" she chirped, hugging them closely. "Soooo cute!"

Kaze and Link grew pale and pushed her off, then huddled to discuss something.

"Okay, this is the plan," Kaze said, then whispered orders to Link.

"Great plan," Link said sarcastically.

"Forget it. Up for it?" Kaze asked, his trademark smirk playing across his lips.

"Always," Link replied with a malicious grin, nodding and turning around with his sword in hand.

Kaze uttered a snarl and looked at Princess Ruto with bloodthirst in his eyes. "You know, I already like someone else. So you don't quite fit in," he hissed dangerously.

Princess Ruto's lower lip began to quiver.

"And I'm only here looking for a certain girl... You don't seem to fit in there either," Link added with his own threatening undertone.

The young Fish Princess took a few steps back when Kaze drew his sword and the armed boys began to advance.

"What are your last words?" the young thief asked.

Princess Ruto gave a sob and finally burst out in tears. "You guys are mean!" she cried, running back to the throne room.

Link and kaze looked at each other and high-fived with a triumphant laugh.

"What's going on here!" an unfamiliar voice suddenly boomed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay this time I skipped the five reviews thingy because, well I wanted to know what you all thought of the story. I had some help from a very great friend ((Winks)) right Uber Spoonz? ((All happy))

Kaze: ((Scratches his backhead)) Did you just had to tell everyone I can't swim... ((mutters))

Me: YEP!

Kaze: Thanks for nothing ((Snappy))

Me: Anyway, R&R! Seeing you already read now review! And--

Link: Preview?

Me: Nope, I just have one thing to tell! The unfamiliar voice is a man, more I am not saying. ((Firmly))

Kaze: ... Say, may I know now who that someone is?

Me: Nope, you just have to wait till I finished it!

Kaze: Bugger

Link: R&R!


	5. Mystus

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Mystus

Summary: Last chap, Link and Kaze did had met the young fish princess Ruto, who in my surprise too, knew Kaze. Wonder why I did that... ((Muses)) anyway enjoy the chap!

Warning: Ocs, plus Kaze, pluss Link can be bit OOC. Tada that's it! I quess ((Thinks)) I hope ((nods))

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own such a beautifull magnificent game like Zelda? or Link ((under neath breath)) ((Lawyers glare at me)) Uh Zelda... I don't own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask, I only own Legend of Zelda: The young Thief. Just made that up ((Laughs)) I don't own Zelda in any way possible.

Uber Spoonz: Woot! Say YAY! To reviewers! Thanks thanks thanks, gosh I say that a lot to you don't I? heheheh, anyway thanks very much for helping! and update soon! Good shall conquer world uh Evil! and I know I made it, but you did a great job with the errors so thankies! And i'll help you with everything I have in me! I'll go sleep tonight and think ((Nods))

Rustyspoons: Oooooooh a song! ((Happily sings with you)) oh and thanks for reviewing once again thankies go out to you!

Babygurl278: I am thankfull that you like it ((Smiles)) as for the person, you can meet him now, so go right ahead and read on! greetsels Sammie! Thanks for reviewing! and hope I won't surprise you to much, hihi, anyway, i'll be seeing you next chap! Ja ne!

Liandra Hyros: You shall see in chapter 7 when Kaze met Princess Ruto, as for the scene with Link, Kaze and Ruto I had tried to change it a bit, and as for the fact she didn't throwed them out was because link is her _future fiance _and Kaze, uh I have no clue, maybe because she was to busy with annoying them she totally forgot she could send them to jail or kick them out? Oane again thanks for the tips, and I hope it's kind of better now, Ja ne! and thanks for reviewing.

Courage!

And thus the shorthaired female gently said: I think we should start this story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two boys stared at the young male in shock and confusion. How had he gotten there without at least one of them noticing?

"I asked you what is going on, and I expect a decent answer if you don't want your heads rolling over the ground," the young male said with a snarl.

Kaze stared at the young male; his flat, long, black hair covered his right eye and an evil smirk was sprawled across his lips. His stone gray eyes pierced right through Kaze's amethyst ones.

Link found himself staring at the black-haired thief who, in turn, had his gaze affixed on the young man in front of them. "Kaze?" the hero asked in concerned. Kaze looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

The young male finally gave a soft, evil chuckle.

Kaze tore his gaze away from the man and looked at Link. "Come again? What did you say?" he asked, clearly trying to mask the fear from his voice and failing at it.

Link frowned; if there was one thing he never would have thought of Kaze, it was being afraid. No, this man had done something to Kaze when their eyes met. He was positive of it.

"...Kaze, what's wrong? You look, well, scared," Link whispered, not wanting the man to hear what they were talking about.

The man cleared his throat as to draw the two boys' attention. "I asked, and I hate repeating myself, but I'll ask one last time. What's going on?" he repeated as a glimmer flashed in his stony eyes.

Link tried to act noble and stood in front of Kaze with a look of determination on his face. "Nothing. We were just talking to Princess Ruto. I do not think you belong here," he advised in a low and dangerous voice.

The young male gave a barking laugh. "I do not belong here? No, do I look like one of those stupid fishes?" he snarled.

Kaze's head shot up and he glared at the man fiercely. "The only stupid thing I see here is seven feet tall, has gray eyes, black hair and a stupid grin on his face," he retorted in vicious confidence.

The man looked at Kaze, anger storming in his eyes. "You are quite the impudent one, aren't you, thief?" he hissed and spat on the ground before the two boys. "I'll see you two soon enough." With no more to say, the malignant figure turned on his heel and made for the exit.

"Give me your name!" Link demanded, preparing himself to give chase should the man ignore him.

The villainous man looked back and gave a smug smile. "I have many names, but you would do well to call me Mystus," he replied, then stalked out of the Zora Domain without uttering another sound. The hero and the thief were left there, staring dumbfounded at the place where Mystus departed.

Link finally looked at Kaze, eyes raging with pent-up anger. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked once more, trying to speak in a gentler voice to his friend.

"I dunno..." Kaze muttered, looking blankly at the ground. "His eyes seemed to force me to keep on watching. I really dunno." He looked back up at Link. "But his soul has no good intentions at all," he finally said as he headed to the throne room where they could hear the wailing princess.

"We sure shocked her didn't we? To bad we couldn't carry through our plan," Link said with a sigh of disappointment. No doubt they would be reprimanded by the king for making the young princess cry.

Kaze looked back at Link and gave his oh-so famous smirk yet again. It seemed he had recovered swiftly. "Who says we still can't? But now that she is with the King... oh well, let's just go on," he said as he entered the throne room where they found the young princess staring at them with bleary indigo eyes.

Link approached King Zora as formally as he could. "King Zora! We came here to ask of you if you saw, Talon, father of Malon. His milk is famous throughout the whole of Hyrule," Link explained.

The Zoran king contemplated these words for a while and examined Link, then his gaze fell upon Kaze. "You!" he blurted in sudden rage.

Kaze rubbed his head. 'Here we go again...' he thought.

"Give us back the Water Stone!" King Zora commanded angrily.

Kaze looked at the king. 'Wait a second... I stole it, yes... but eventually I made up my mind to put it back, and that was about a week ago... I couldn't have it with me now,' he thought, thoroughly confused.

"King Zora, I don't have the Water Stone. After I stole it, it came to my mind that it was a bad idea to steal from you, so I decided to put it back where it belonged, in Fishy--uh Ruto's hands... uh, fins... So I don't have it," he explained honestly.

Link looked at Kaze frowning. 'What?' his confused gaze said.

"I'll explain later," Kaze muttered so softly that only Link could hear it.

"Guards, search the boys' packs and anything else he has with him! He's probably lying," the Zoran King ordered, turning his stout body ever so slightly to look at the Zoras on either side of his throne.

"HEY!" Kaze snapped, appalled. "I may trick, hide, kill monsters, and steal, but I don't lie!"

The guards shoved aside insults and started to search in every pocket and every pack he had with him, leaving him standing there and hissing through clenched teeth.

Link looked from King Zora to Kaze, not sure if he could trust the young thief anymore, but when he saw Kaze's eyes his own filled with resolution and he turned to King Zora.

"Kaze did not steal the Water Stone," he said and looked at the Zoran Princess. "Do you know what happened to it?"

"Well, yeah. I had it with me when I went to Lord Jabu Jabu. There, I put it on the ground for a second to rest and turned my back to it, but only for a moment. When I looked back, it was gone. They thought Kaze did it but I know he would never try to hurt my feelings!" Princess Ruto chirped.

Kaze twitched, and gave the fish princess a creepy smile. "No, I would never," he said sarcastically.

The Zoran king blinked and looked at Kaze, then looked at Ruto. "Why did you not tell me, Princess?" he asked. The fishy maiden shrugged. "I didn't see why it was so important," she replied in an bored voice. King Zora was fuming at this, but, seeing how she was his only daughter, he managed to calm himself.

Link sweatdropped. 'Keep on going like this and you'll screw up big time, Kaze,' he muttered in his head and looked at the Zoran King, giving a warm smile.

"If someone has stolen the Water Stone, we will get it back. And that's a promise, trust us!" he vowed.

The guards stopped searching and looked at their king. "Nothing, sir," the one who was obviously leader, judging by the red sash across his shoulder, reported.

Kaze cocked his head to a side, lost in his thoughts. 'Maybe that guy... Mystus,' he mused as his gaze traveled over the familiar faces of Link and Princess Ruto.

"Can I see the place where you lost the Stone?" he inquired, looking at the princess.

King Zora looked at him and then at the guards. "Disarm him and he may go. He shall have his items returned when he leaves this place," he said in a regal voice. 'Sure is full of himself,' Link thought blandly, sweatdropping.

Kaze rolled his eyes. If he attack was his intent, he would have snatched his sword back from the Zora who was taking it and went for the king's throat when he wanted to. Instead he stood in his place, unmoving, and watched as the guards took away their things. In no time they were completely stripped of weapons. 'What should happen if we're attacked?' Kaze thought grimly.

"Got what you wanted? Good. Can I help now?" he muttered, although after the rude welcome he received he didn't really feel like helping anymore.

Princess Ruto grabbed his hand with a cheerful grin. "Come and follow!" she squealed and dragged him with her.

Kaze looked back at Link in desperation, mouthing the words 'help me!' Link only gave a light chuckle and followed them.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Here it is. I sat down there," the young fishprincess said, pointing at the ground. "And I put my Water Stone here." She pointed to a place behind the spot.

Kaze crouched down, putting his hand on the spot where the Water Stone had rested. Finally he got images.

Images of Mystus.

_The black-haired male appeared behind the Zoran Princess with a wicked grin across his lips. The smirk grew even wider when he saw she had put the Water Stone behind her and foolishly turned her back._

'Perfect,' he thought and reached for the Water Stone unnoticed. When he had it safe in his pocket he took two steps back and suddenly heard loud shouting from within the Domain.

He gave a quiet snarl and shrouded himself in darkness, making sure the fish princess would not see him.

Princess Ruto looked up and then looked over her shoulder, blinking. "The... Water Stone?" she wondered while her eyes widened.

Suddenly the fish girl heard another voice, a familiar voice. "Yo, Link! I got some cool blue clothes!" She blinked. 'Kaze?' she thought and jumped up, walking inside without another thought as to what happened to the Water Stone.

When she had left Zora's Fountain, Mystus became visible once more and looked in the direction from which the calls were heard. 'The Gerudo boy,' he thought with a malicious grin plastered on his face.

Kaze's eyes shot open. "Mystus..." he murmured angrily, looking at Link.

"The man we just saw?" Link said, narrowing his eyes. He knew something was wrong with that man... 'I wonder, how did Kaze know that? He was only touching the ground...' Link thought in surprise.

Kaze gave a quick nod and ran back to the Zoran King. "King Zora! Another boy has stolen the Water Stone, and I shall do my best to bring it back! Link here'll help too!" he promised, pointing at Link.

King Zora looked at both of them and thought for a bit. "You say you will retrieve the Water Stone?" he asked Kaze.

"Oi, I promise!" the young thief repeated, flames of determination burning in his eyes.

King Zora looked at Link. "And you shall help him?" he inquired.

Link nodded. "Since I have no choice, yes, I will," he replied and made a slight bow. "Thank you for trusting him at least a little."

"A _little_, yes," the Zoran King replied, looking at Kaze with a hint of suspicion.

Kaze looked back fiercely. He was used to the looks people gave him; it's not like he would die from them. "We promise, and all we ask back is for you to trust us, trust me," he requested, saying the last bit more quietly.

King Zora heaved a sigh and nodded at the two guards to give Kaze's things back.

He glared at them and snatched his items out of their hands. "I thought Zoran's were the nice people among us in Hyrule," he sneered, anger in his voice. He grabbed Link's hand and dragged him out with him.

"'Til next time Kazy! Linky!" Princess Ruto called out, waving her hands towards the two boys who both groaned and quickened their pace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: It goes from deep to deeper!

Link: It was it goes from worse to worser not deep to deeper

Kaze: One shithole to another

Me&Link: ((stare at Kaze))

Kaze: ... whatever you get the point! Everyone who read this **REVIEW!** Means, leave a review behind! you see that's that button under this screen, you go click on it cause it says 'submit review' and you submit a review!


	6. A talk by starlight

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: A talk by starlight

Summary: Link and Kaze have a talk about their lost friend, Hieke. Plus a flashback of how Kaze met Princess Ruto.

Warning: OOC, and Kaze, nope i'm not gonna call him a 'oc' although I know he's a oc.

Disclaimer: I really really don't think I own Zelda okay? okay then, I don't own it! I only own Kaze! and Mystus, and Kinan, and some more. Heheh, oh and I don't own Hieke, Uber Spoonz owns her!

Uber Spoonz: Thanks you forz reviewizing! I zhall zhee you next chappie! And zip I close my mouth yep yep Go on and update! I am waiting impatiently!

Rustyspoons: Thanksies for reviewing! Although you still not know what were on about heheh, still glad you reviewsed!

Babygurl278: Correct me if I have your name wrong ((sweatdrops)) anyway thanks for reviewing, and you know who Mystus is now right? A evil one! EVIL! ahem okay...

JMG: It's not a Malink pairing, sorry folks, it's onesided, Malon likes Link, but Link already feels something for someone else. Not gonna say who. Anywayz here's the update! Thanks for reviewing. And yep she's clueless heheh, and there not all gonna be short no ((Shakes head)) ther first three chapter s are yes ((nods)) the plain step things were, threaten the girl to make her go away. ((nods)) the names? Well Kaze is japanese for cold, or breeze, or wind. And Mystus just came into my mind.

LOL

And thus the impatient youth said: Let's get started!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link looked at Kaze, quite bothered about a few things.

"What?" Kaze finally snapped, realizing the fairyboy had been watching him rather intently.

"Well," Link said and he gazed out across Hyrule Field. "I was wondering... two things." He turned his attention to Kaze.

"Spit it out before you choke on it," the thief said smugly, meeting Link's gaze.

"One, weren't we supposed to be there for Talon? And two... how did you know that that Mystus guy had stolen the damned thing? And did you really steal it in the first place?" Link asked.

"That was three questions," Kaze sneered and sighed. "First, let's make a campfire and warm ourselves up... then I'll tell you everything I know," he said as he pointed to a safe place for them to spend the night at.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Link sat down and looked at Kaze. "So, care to tell me what I need to know?" he asked.

"Well actually... It hurts to talk about it, but since you helped me out, I will," Kaze said as he hugged his knees to his chest and looked up at the sky.

Link could feel his friend was sad, and even though he did well hiding it, he himself felt sad too. He missed her...

"I am a Gerudo, yes, but I was only telling half the truth when I said I was kicked out. I'm banished, yeah, but not because I'm a boy. Anyway, there was a girl there, a girl who I always played with... She didn't seem too bothered that I was a boy," Kaze said quietly as his eyes followed the leaping flames of the campfire.

Link frowned slightly. 'This girl he's talking about... it couldn't... could it?' he thought. "Continue."

"Her name was Tadaka... although she went with the name Hieke after something happened and she found out that she was a Hylian and we Gerudos were thieves stealing from other people. The last time I saw... I was standing outside and she was leaning through the jail window talking to someone. I wondered who, but I was called away before I could go and see," Kaze said with a chuckle.

Links eyes widened, but the black-haired youth had not noticed it and continued his story.

"... It was the last time I saw her..." he said sadly. "After that she went on a journey... To save the world, to save Hyrule. And I, well let's say I had my own problems there. After a while, a disease struck the fortress, me as well... I survived, luckily," Kaze said with a shadow of what once was his trademark smirk.

Link was unable to say a thing. He was shocked into silence. Kaze had known Hieke?

"I had a somewhat... strong bond with her," Kaze continued, resting his chin upon his knees. "I don't know exactly what happened on her adventure, only that she was accompanied by a boy. But, I haven't heard of her since and... I decided to go find her. A week ago I reached the Zora's Domain."

_Kaze sneaked through the majestic Domain of the Zorans. "Boy, am I glad no one could ever catch me," he said with a purely cocky demeanor._

"Whatcha doing?" a chirping voice suddenly inquired.

Kaze jumped around, startled, and looked right into the eyes of a fish-like girl. "Uh... Looking around?" he said and then noticed the bluish stone in her hand.

"How could you have entered without playing the song?" the fish girl replied, grabbing Kaze's hand. "You look cute, you know that?" she giggled.

'Great Din!' Kaze said in shock, looking at the fishgirl in horror. He had come here to find clues about Hieke, hearing rumours that she had passed through this Domain.

"Well?" the fishgirl asked with a smile.

"I... uh, have you ever heard the name Hieke?" he finally blurted out, wanting to get rid of the brat as soon as possible.

The younger fishgirl narrowed her eyes at Kaze. "Hieke, you say," she spat out.

Only for that Kaze had wished he could draw his sword and cut her in two. "Yes, Hieke," he retorted angrily. "What's wrong with the name? It's nicer then yours, I bet," he snapped.

"My name is Princess Ruto. As for the girl, yes, I saw her," she muttered with a slight trace of disgust evident in her voice.

Kaze's heart leaped with glee. "When? How long ago?" he inquired eagerly.

"No clue, and it's not like I care anyway. That tramp was hitting on MY fiance!" she huffed, looking at Kaze as a grin appeared on her fishy lips. "But you'd do well too."

Kaze raised his eyebrows at the fishgirl and got out of her grasp quickly. "Listen, br-- whoever you are, I am only here to find out where Ta-- Hieke went," he informed. He was still getting used to the fact Tadaka was now Hieke.

"Oh, have it your way! Go look around a bit. She was just a tramp and everyone shall say the same," the princess huffed and walked off. "Oh, and like I told you, my name is Princess Ruto, not 'whoever you are'."

Kaze cocked an eyebrow. 'Quite the rude one,' he thought, then noticed the sapphire-like stone on the ground. 'Did she drop it?' he asked himself with a smirk and picked the stone up, looking it over with a grin.

"I guess that means it's my now, doesn't it?" he said out loud and started to head for the exit. At least, he would have headed for the exit if it wasn't Hieke's name that kept booming in his head. She wouldn't have allowed this; after all, she didn't liked the fact Gerudos were no more but mere thieves.

He gave a deep sigh and shook his head, searching for the fish princess reluctantly. "YO, RUTO! SOMEWHERE HERE? I HAVE A SURPRISE!" he yelled while a couple of Zoras looked at him and noticed the stone in his hand.

"The Water Stone! Zora's Sapphire!" one of them shrieked.

'Bad move I guess...' Kaze thought while looking at the two Zorans. "Uh, look I am searching for this kid, about my height. She kind of lost this stone," Kaze explained, holding up the stone.

"Thief!" the other one squealed.

"What?" Kaze said in shock and took a few steps back. "Now look here! Would a thief bring his prize back?" he snarled.

"Thief!" they both said and glared at Kaze, ready to attack him.

"Oh, brother..." Kaze muttered, turning around and running off again in search of the Princess while the two Zora people pursued him.

Finally he saw her near the exit. In relief he tapped on her shoulder. "Yo, you lost somethin'. Here, Fish Princess," Kaze said, still trying to catch his breath, as he put the Water Stone in Ruto's hands.

Ruto blinked dumbly and looked from Kaze to the Stone. "Thanks!" she finally chirped, clinging onto him.

'Dear Farore, no...' he thought as he heard shouting voices coming near. "Uh, listen up here! I have to go Fishbrat!" he announced, trying to squirm out of her tight embrace.

Ruto's lower lip quivered. "You'll come back right?" she pleaded.

'Bloody hell I won't if it's up to me!' he thought as the shoutings grew louder. "Yes! Yes I will! Now let me go; I have to be leaving! Akumu is waiting for me!" he shouted.

"Okay, Kazy!" Ruto said contentedly as she let go of the surprised thief.

'Kazy!' Kaze thought in utter shock before shaking his head and running off to the exit, making sure those Zorans weren't still following him. "Well, she was here at one point, but where is she now...?' he thought, sighing, and went further into his journey.

Kaze finally looked at Link and saw the shock in his eyes. "Link? What's up?" he asked, surprised.

"H-Hieke... you knew Hieke," Link finally whispered, looking in Kaze's eyes.

Kaze narrowed his amethyst eyes at Link. "You must be the boy she traveled with!" he exclaimed.

Link only gave a meek nod, as though not believing what he had just heard.

"What happened to her?" Kaze cried out, grabbing Link's shirt collar in blind rage.

Link looked away. As good a friend Malon was, Hieke was and always would be the only one for him. "She... she..." He couldn't tell it. He just couldn't. It hurt too badly...

Kaze's eyes went from hopeful to hopeless in no time. "No..." he softly cried out, releasing Link. "Don't tell me she died... or something that way..." he murmured, looking at the ground and restraining his tears.

"Well, she..." Link looked up at the sky biting his lip. There were stars out, billions of them... "She sacrificed herself to save Hyrule..." he finally answered.

Kaze kept on staring at the ground, not noticing the tears trailing down his cheeks. "Oh..." he murmured.

Link looked at his friend and put an arm around his shoulder. "She'll be okay; we have to believe in her," he said comfortingly, wondering why Hieke had never spoken about Kaze before. Maybe she had all intentions to, but never got the chance.

"Sacrificed herself..." Kaze muttered and looked at Link. "Was she still the same girl? Still as cheerful as always?"

Link nodded with a pained smile. "She still is, Kaze... She'll come back.. one day..." he said with a deep sigh. "You'll just have to trust me on this... We _both_ have to trust her."

Kaze closed his eyes, lying down on the dewy grass. "Unbelievable..." he muttered opening his eyes and looking at the star-streaked heavens. "Hieke traveled with you... and sacrificed herself..." More tears cascaded from his bleary eyes.

Link could see Hieke meant much to the thief.

"Seems she connects us," Kaze said with a slight chuckle, but his famous smirk was nowhere to be found.

Link shut his eyes tightly, also lying back upon the grass at Kaze's side. "So it seems," he sighed as he began to count the stars.

Kaze looked at Link. "Friends?" he offered.

Link smirked wearily. "I thought we already were," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

And there the famous smirk was again. "Oi, I thought so too, but I could always check, eh?" he asked.

Link smiled and closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I suppose," he said sleepily. "Oh, before I forget." He sat up and pulled something out of his pocket.

Kaze sat up as well and watched him, wondering what it was he didn't want to forget.

Link had something in his hand. Kaze's eyes widened when Link uncurled his fingers from the trinket, revealing the Moon Pendant. "...She left it... when she sacrificed herself," Link murmured quietly, putting the pendant in his hands. "I suppose you should carry it with you."

Kaze looked at the pendant, tracing over it with his fingers. "...She's still with us..." he whispered, reliving the images the pendant gave him. He stopped gazing through the images his powers gave him and looked at Link. "Not physically, but in our hearts."

Link bit his lip and nodded.

"As for the Moon Pendant... I think you should carry it with you 'til you meet her again. 'Til _we_ meet her again," he said with a smile, putting the pendant back in Link's hands.

Link returned the smile and lay down again, looking up at the sky. "G'night," muttered, closing his eyes and clasping the pendant firmly in his hand so that no one could pry it away.

Kaze looked at Link for a short while, then took a deep breath and looked at the starry heavens. 'Hieke... I believe you'll come back,' he thought as he lied down as well and closed his eyes, letting the bliss of dreaming overcome him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: So this was chapter six, and the connection between those two and Hieke! If you have no clue who Hieke is you have to go to Search, type in the name Uber Spoonz, go to her stories and click on 'For the Sake of the World' and then you'll know!

Kaze: Oi, she l--((Link clasps a hand round his mouth))

Link: Nothing nothing nothing!

Kaze: sorry, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chap and see ya'll next time!

Link: Yep, R&R!

Kaze: Meaning, scroll down, if you have a really good mouse which you can scroll with you know whatever anyway or else click down and then go to the purple thingy with in it 'submit review' click on the 'go' button and then a screen will appear, type down what you want to say and click on the button that says 'Submit review' and voila! we got your review and thanks! Ciao! and R&R!


	7. Lake Hylia

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Lake Hylia

Summary: Last time Link and Kaze had a talk bout there long lost friend Hieke, and now there ready to go off and find Talon, and Malon!

Warning: Link can be a bit OOC, plus an oc called Kaze, there can be a little mean thingies of Ruto but I think hse's a spoiled brat, sometimes, heheh.

Disclaimer: I thou not own Zelda! Mwuahahahahha!

Spoonz: I am sooooo sorry! I forgot that part yeah, but I edited it! And now it's on! YAY! SAY YAY TO ME! I am sooo sorry I can't review! But you know I love your story! ((kisses you story)) update soon! thankzies!

Rustyspoons: Thanks for reviewing, uh Gem are you okay? Your talking whiewhie but I don't mind though mwuahahahha!

JMG: Nice to see your still reviewing! Happy for that ((nods)) And your right, it had to be Mine not My! Oh I am soo sorry bout that mistake!

harrypotterfan: Thanks for saying it's good! That lightens up my heart WHIEE! And yes, They should call it The Legend of Link: Ocarina of Time not Zelda, I mean come on! Link is the main character!

And thus the confused girl said: Shouldn't we begin?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link opened his eyes and yawned. He looked to his right, seeing that Kaze had somehow vanished. "Wha!" he exclaimed in dismay and sat up, looking to the left. No Kaze. "Kaze?" Link called.

"Ever try looking behind you?" Kaze murmured sleepily.

Link blinked and looked behind him where he saw the thief sitting still half asleep. "You scared me. Sheez, I thought you were gone!" Link said, relieved.

Kaze looked at Link with his smirk. "Leave you behind? For what reason would I leave you behind?" he asked.

Link gave a sheepish smile. "I have no clue," he answered honestly.

Kaze snorted and looked at the sky.

"Hey! You still haven't answered me the other two questions!" Link remembered looking at Kaze.

"Well firstly... Maybe Talon left before we got here," Kaze said, polishing his blade.

Link frowned. "How do you know for sure?" he asked.

"Simple, because I felt it. He's not there anymore, and I have no clue where he went," Kaze shrugged.

"We could've asked Princess Ruto or King Zora," Link said with a sigh.

Kaze sweatdropped. "Yeah, I know," he muttered.

Suddenly Link remembered the strange thing that happened in Zora's Fountain. "Kaze?" he asked, looking at the thief somewhat suspiciously.

Kaze looked back. "What's up?"

"How do you know that Mystus stole the Water Stone?"

Kaze opened his mouth to answer but shut it again, rubbing his hands over his face. "Listen Link, I don't know how I know, I just... know. If I concentrate on one spot, I can see in the past; I can only see images but still enough to know something for sure..." he murmured, his eyes downcast.

Link just stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"But this power, it takes his toll on me. If I should use it for more than ten minutes, it'll cost me my life," he explained as he looked back up at his friend.

Link blinked. "You mean that? How do you know for sure?" he inquired quickly.

"I tried it once for almost ten minutes, but..." Kaze said, then paused with a sigh. "But that was a fatal mistake on my part. I passed out and was unconscious for at least a week. Some of them thought I would'nt make it."

"Who's 'they'?" Link asked.

"My family, the Gerudos," Kaze smirked.

"Oh, of course," Link said, shaking his head. "Completely slipped my mind."

"Anyway, let's get going," Kaze suggested as he stood.

"Yep," Link agreed and grabbed his ocarina, playing Epona's Song.

Kaze smirked and put his fingers against his lips, giving a loud, sharp whistle.

Akumu and Epona both galloped towards them, whinnying in delight to see their masters again.

The young thief smiled and hugged Akumu. "Hey there, pal. You have a good time?" he asked affectionately.

Akumu whinnied and sniffed at Kaze's hair.

Link smiled and turned his gaze on his mare who snorted and walks over to Link, nuzzling against his hand. "Hey there, beauty," Link said gently, stroking Epona's muzzle.

"Wait!" an all too familiar voice suddenly chirped.

Link and Kaze looked at each other in fear. 'Anyone but her,' they both thought.

"Wait! You said you were looking for some man, right?" Princess Ruto asked, stopping next to Link and Kaze.

Kaze cocked an eyebrow at the young princess. "Are you allowed to be out?" he asked.

"I am allowed everything!" she huffed. "After all, I'm a princess."

Link sighed. "You said something about the man we are looking for," he reminded the fish princess.

"Yes, I heard him muttering something about going to Lake Hylia!" she exclaimed.

Link and Kaze looked at each other, mounting their steeds. "Lake Hylia it is, then," they said in unison.

"You two will come back, won't you?" Princess Ruto pleaded.

Kaze fixed his gaze on the sky, not wanting to answer, for he knew better than that.

Link looked at Kaze and, seeing that he wasn't about to answer, set his gaze on Princess Ruto. "Eventually," he said and started to ride away with Kaze behind him.

"Bye bye! 'Til then! I will be waiting for you, my fiance!" the young Zoran princess called.

Link and Kaze both sighed and galloped away to Lake Hylia.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Kaze smirked and looked at the huge fence. "Care for a jump?" he asked Akumu who was walking backwards to gain speed for the jump.

Epona whinnied from the other side. "Yo, Kaze! Come on!" Link shouted, waving his hand in beckon.

"Coming!" Kaze yelled as Akumu started to gallop towards the fence and gracefully jumped over it, landing near Epona with a snort of self-satisfaction.

"Cool jump there, Kaze," Link complimented as he rode forward to Lake Hylia.

"You should say that to Akumu, not to me," Kaze pointed out, petting his stallion lovingly and following Link and Epona.

They finally reached the Lake and both dismounted, gazing upon the crystalline waters in awe.

"It's just as beautiful as always," Link breathed.

"Yeah," Kaze replied, looking at the lake, then noticed a Zora running over to them and screaming for help.

"Help me! Please help me! My boyfriend is badly injured after taking a closer look at the Water Temple!" the Zoran girl cried out, looking at them with pleading cerulean eyes. "You must help us, please! You are Link, correct?"

Link merely nodded at her. "I am Link, yes. What is it you want me to do?" he asked.

"Go inside the Water Temple and kill the thing that hurt my friend!" she cried.

Kaze narrowed his eyes and gave a look of determination. "Let's go, Link," he said, his voice one of resolve.

"But... you can't swim, and we need Zora tunics!" Link cried out. "And they have to be Zoran tunics _of our size_!"

"Then I just need to start swimming, right? And as for the Zora tunics..." he said looking at the Zoran girl. "Would you please go to your boyfriend? We shall do our best to kill this thing that has attacked him," he said firmly.

The Zoran girl nodded and ran back to her boyfriend who was lying on the shore.

"We still have no Zora tunics!" Link said to Kaze.

Kaze gave a smug smirk. "Am I called a thief for nothing?" he replied, drawing out two zora tunics from his pack.

Link blinked in confusion. "The Zoran girl at the shop snagged them back, right?" he asked, making sure what he remembered wasn't false.

Kaze shrugged. "Let's just say I sneaked back in when you were dreaming... I awakened around nighttime and really couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to steal a pair of Zora tunics, thinking they would maybe come in handy. And, oi, I was right!" he laughed, smirking.

Link slapped his forehead with a sigh, but nonetheless grabbed the Zora tunic and put it on. "Let's go then," he stated, walking over to the shore of Lake Hylia.

Kaze stared after him and finally sighed, pulling on his tunic too and thinking about the pendant. 'He was telling the truth, then... because she was the one carrying that pendant... Hieke...' he thought sorrowfully. He looked up from his thoughts and followed Link to Lake Hylia.

"So, up for it?" Link asked worriedly.

Kaze looked at the water and took a deep breath before finally walking in until he was far enough to swim. "I am ready. How about you?" he asked Link who nodded and followed him.

Kaze took another deep breath and dove in the water, heading for the Water Temple.

Link looked back one more time and finally dove in as well, following the black-haired thief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That was chapter 7! hope you enjoyed, and if you know who the thing is that attacked the young Zoran male, you just have to dig in the next chap if I update it!

Kaze: Quite easy though. Still I am angry she did... ((mutters))

Link: We shall see you next chappie! Byebye!

Kaze: Ciao! a--

Me: And R&R!

Kaze: I wanted to say that.

Me: Now I said it.

Kaze: ... ... ... ... ... R&R!


	8. Unexpected surprise

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Unexpected surprise

Summary: Last time, the young princess had told Link and Kaze that Talon went to Lake Hylia, and now they are on their way to Lake Hylia! Enjoy the chap and stop reading my blathering... still reading? I thought I told you to go to the chap! ... still here? Tah tah tah..

Warning: OOC, Kaze, as oc, fighting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda ((Shakes head))

zeldafreak123: Thanks that you think it's cool! Your making my day! Whiee! Keep on reading and reviewing please! And i'll be seeing you next time! Byebye!

notsigning in: Wait wait wait! I know you ((Thinks)) GEM! That's a long time ((Nod nod)) were those your friends? Hehehe, they talk much, and what's this about Seto? ((Shakes head)) strange strange, thanks for reviewing though!

Spoonz: Hee hee, you think this chapter was good? Heheheh, oh yeah wait ofcourse! With the part that Kaze had stole two Zora tunics :3 Kaze IS and STAYS a thief after all! Go on and update!

JMG: Thanks for telling me that, i'll be correcting the errors now! ((Bows)) thanks very much, and here's your update! Buh bye!

WHIENESS!

And thus the sleepy girl replied: shouldn't we be continuing with the story? ((Yawn))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a while, and a miracle above a miracle that Kaze had survived it, they reached the Water Temple and surfaced, gasping for air.

"Say Kaze?" Link asked, coughing.

Kaze gave a slight smirk and looked at Link. "Whassup?" he asked shaking his head letting the water droplets fly out of his jetblack hair.

"Hey, you can swim pretty well if you have a goal," Link said, returning the smile.

Kaze rolled his eyes and put his hands against his hips. "Oi, so it seems. Shall we? Or are we gonna watch birdies here all day long?" he replied and started to walk into the main chamber of the temple.

"There're no birds here!" Link yelled and jumped up, following Kaze swiftly.

"Eh, I know, you idiot!" Kaze snickered. "A bird in a Water Temple? _Under_ a lake? Yes, of course there's a bird here," Kaze shot back sarcastically.

Link gave a sly smirk and shrugged.

"You've fought here before, haven't you?" Kaze askedsuspiciously after a long period of silence.

Link narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I have," he murmured.

"Care to show me the spot?" Kaze inquired.

"And why would I?" Link snapped, not wanting to revisit that place unless it was absolutely required of him.

"Oh, c'mon, Linky! Just a few seconds, and maybe the beast we have to kill is there!" Kaze said with a smug smirk.

Link growled at the mention of 'Linky', but eventully gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine then, follow me." He headed towards the room he had visited all those years in the future. _I hope he's gone..._ he silently prayed.

Kaze kept looking around, occasionally clenching his teeth and grimacing.

"What's wrong?" Link finally asked, stopping and turning to look at his friend.

"Huh? It's nothing... I was thinking 'bout this Mystus character... he seemed so familiar for some reason..." he murmured softly.

Link cocked his head and finally pointed at a door. "Through there, and that's where I fought," he explained. Kaze nodded and opened the door. "Come on, Link," he beckoned as he entered the new room.

Link bit his lip slightly and followed Kaze in the oh so familiar room, the room where he had fought his dark side.

"Oh great, a dead tree," Kaze said unentusiastically as his gaze found the long-dead matchstick of a tree on the lonely island in the middle of the misty chamber.

All of a sudden a shadow emerged from behind them with a malicious smirk on his face. "Why, hello there," he whispered in the two boys' ears.

Kaze and Link whipped around to meet the bloodred eyes of another boy; no, not just any other boy...

Kaze's eyes widened. "Uh, Link, this kid kinda looks like me," he noticed, sweatdropping.

Link drew his sword. "It _is_ you, your darker half," he hissed, glaring at the scarlet-eyed boy in front of them.

"Hmm, quick in mind aren't you?" Kaze's evil side said and vanished only to reappear behind Kaze. "Say, Light, I am ordered to kill you... after I play with you, of course," he said with a snicker.

Kaze gave a snarl and turned around, sword in the ready. But by the time he was positioned to make his assault, the boy had already vanished into shadows. "What now, Link?" he asked grimly.

Link looked at Kaze and bit his lip. "He'll be hard to beat," he warned. "He's able to vanish in shadows and reappear elsewhere."

Kaze growled in frustration. "Yo! Dark thingy-thing! Are you the one who attacked that Zora?" he yelled angrily.

Dark Kaze appeared in front of them out of the shadows and smirked maliciously. "That poor excuse of a Zoran warrior? Yep. Got a prob with that, my little lighter half?" he sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kaze snarled and lunged at his darker self, but once again the shadow disappeared before his blow made contact. "Damn!" Kaze cursed loudly, not noticing that his dark side was behind him.

"Watch it, Kaze!" Link warned as he charged at the shadow and almost ended up with a sword through his chest. "Wow," he breathed in awe as he avoided Dark Kaze's slash.

"Futile," Dark Kaze grinned and dissapeared in shadows, reappearing behind Link and knocking him unconscious with the hilt of his sword. "As for you..." Dark Kaze's crimson gaze fell upon his lighter side, Link slumbed on the ground beside him.

Kaze's eyes grew from shock to bloodthirst in mere moments. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed as their swords clashed against each other, sending a glint of light into the air.

"You think?" his darker half said with a smirk and tackled the other boy to the ground.

Kaze, having quickly recovered from the fall, avoided the blade that was being thrust towards his neck and jumped up, slashing his sword past Dark Kaze's side.

His darker half winced only slightly and disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Yeah, yeah! You attack me, I attack you, you disappear, and you come back right in the same stupid place!" Kaze shouted and twirled his blade skillfully behind him, catching Dark Kaze before he had the chance to attack. "How stupid do you think I am!"

Dark Kaze smirked and disappeared once again. "Not stupid no, but nonetheless very ignorant of who you are," he said as he appeared at the side of the dead tree.

Kaze narrowed his eyes. "I know full well who I am," he hissed. "I am Kaze, a Gerudo boy, practiced in thievery and stealth, not to mention quick to tease," he sneered and lunged at his darker half, who quickly parried the blow.

Dark Kaze gave a smug smirk and shook his head forcing Kaze back. "You don't get it, do you? You were pondering 'bout this Mystus guy, you said. It's quite easy to figure out, but, like I said, you're an ignorant fool," he laughed.

Kaze barred his teeth and their swords clashed together once again, repeatedly, as the young thief tried to push him back, to overpower him. "Maybe I am, but you're a goner when I'm through with you," he hissed almost soundlessly.

His darker half vanished into the shadows once again. "A goner you say? Tsk, quite confident in yourself, aren't you?" he scolded, appearing next to Kaze. Dark Kaze brought his blade across his lighter side's face, making a small wound. Small it may be, but it would surely leave a scar.

Kaze winced but did not make a move to hold the wound. "I say you are a coward!" he taunted with his smirk forming around his lips. "Yep, a coward. You hide in shadows, using them to attack. But without them, you'd be an open target, a sitting duck! You'd be completely defenseless!"

Dark Kaze's eyes narrowed as he watched his light twin making fun of him.

"And sheez, what's up with the eyes, man? Didn't the optomitrist have your perscription in a better color? Hah, what a pathetic excuse of a shadow you are!" Kaze lunged once again, hoping his insults would have some affect on his opponent.

His darker side blocked the blow with ease and kicked him to the ground, postitioning the sword against his throat. "I'd say _you_ are the goner in this battle," he hissed.

Kaze just gave a smug smirk and kicked dark Kaze in the groin. "_I'd_ say that you brag too much!" he retorted and slashed at Dark Kaze's uninjured side.

Dark Kaze tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes at the young thief. "Idiot, moron, fool!" he denounced and threw a stone at Kaze.

Kaze frowned and avoided the stone as his darker half dissipated into the darkness once more, reappearing beside Kaze and bringing his sword against him with such force that he was sent flying against the wall, hitting it with a heavy thud.

"What did you say about my being a goner?" Dark Kaze reminded with a smirk, inspecting the wounds on his sides. "Hmmm, quite a good fighter... but just not good enough." Kaze slumped down against the wall, blood staining his clothes where the wound was made.

"And now for your friend," Dark Kaze said to himself and turned around, knowing for sure that Kaze wouldn't have found the strength to defeat him in his condition.

"Oooh..." Link groaned as he rubbed his head and started to stand up, looking right into the bloodred eyes of Dark Kaze.

"Ready to die, kid?" the shadow asked with a malicious grin and readied his sword above his head, preparing to make the final blow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: This was chapterrrrrrrrrrrrr 8! And I expect five reviews tomorrow! Or else i'm not gonna update ((Nod nod)) well i'd probaly would... but I find it more nicer if I have reviewers! So please review! you already read it, now please review? Thankzies!

Kaze: T.T ... see what's she's putting me through?

Link: ((Scratches cheek)) uh... yeah, I feel sorry for you Kaze...

Kaze: Thanks... but I don't need sorry!

Link: SAVE ME KAZE! ((grabs Kaze's clothes))

Kaze: Nah don't feel like it seeing I am lying halfdead against a wall...

Link: ...

Me: Ehehehe, well R&R! Meaning, if your already here, you read it! So now go on and review! Five reviews! five!


	9. Determination

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Determination

Summary: Yep I left you guys with a MAJOR CLIFFIE! And don't worry folks! Here's the next chappie!

Warning: Oc, Kaze, OOC, fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda! I only own Kaze, dark Kaze, Mystus, Akumu and-- can't say that. By the way Uber Spoonz owns Hieke!

Rustyspoons: Okay I won't ask you for that uhm 'kaiba' thing, ((Is thinking)) Uh yeah anyway thanks for reviewing! And MWUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! but here, number nine, and also the end of the cliffie! Ciao! Uh and what's that about CAMP? YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME? HOW DARE YOU! ((Keeps on ranting))

JMG: ((Bows)) Thanks for finding it cool, this time no corrections? Oh well, i'll be seeing you next review Ja ne! ((Waves)) and thanks for reviewing, keep on reviewing!

Spoonz: Hey there! I am still sooo sorry I can't review anymore! But'll re-mail! ((Nod nod)) And you can put the re-mail on your thingy story through anonymous or something that way ((Nod nod)) then you'll have my review and re-mail! ((nod nod)) okay.. i'm ranting, just thanksies for the review! Ja ne! hugs and kisses you know who! ((Waves))

Babygurl278: Yeah, sorry but the Malink story is off yeah, I promise i'll make a Malink story one day! and you reviewed, thanks! here's the next chappie!

A/N: I know I said five reviews, but I guess four is alright too so that's why this one is here now.. BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE! TOMORROW I REALLY WANT **_FIVE REVIEWS!_** ahem... okay so enjoy the chapter!

And thus the young kid said: I wanna start this story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link's eyes widened when he saw the shadow in front of him. He wanted to draw his sword, wasn't it for the fact his sword was gone. He quickly glanced behind Dark Kaze to see his young thief of a friend lying there with a open wound. He gritted his teeth glared at Dark Kaze.

"I asked you somethin'. Are you ready to die?" Dark Kaze repeated, also noticing Link didn't have a weapon with which to defend himself.

Link narrowed his eyes. "Go to hell," he spat.

"It would be my pleasure, but not now," Dark Kaze grinned.

Kaze opened his eyes to narrow slits and grimaced in pain. 'I can't let him win...' he told himself, looking up and seeing his darker half ready to kill Link.

Kaze tigthened his grip around his sword's hilt, slowly standing up with a dangerous look sewn into the fabric of his face.

'One thing, my dark side does not quite understand,' he thought and readied himself for one last outburst of his anger and pain, 'is that I am not one to give up that quickly!' He ran towards the shadow and leaped into the air.

Dark Kaze looked behind a moment too late and received a sword right through his chest. Both the boys fell to the ground, Kaze lying across his darker half. "I guess..." he muttered, letting his trademark smirk fall upon his lips. "I guess you were the goner here."

Dark Kaze's eyes widened in shock when the pain jolted through his body. "Curse you... halfblood," he hissed with a pained grin.

Kaze narrowed his eyes and ripped his sword out of his dark half. "What... do.. you mean... by that, shadow?" he demanded with a threatening glint in his eyes.

His darker half only gave a stifled laughter as he almost choked on his blood and looked at Kaze. "You'll find out... eventually," he whispered, the life leaving him and turning his once blazing eyes to stones. "You win; I admit it... but... this battle... was nothing compared... to the battle that is yet to come..." He smirked one last time before closing his eyes.

Link looked at Kaze in shock. "Kaze?" he whispered.

Kaze looked up wearily and gazed at Link's sapphire eyes. "I... I'm... okay..." he muttered and blacked out. Link caught him as he fell and set him on the floor carefully.

"Damn, Kaze..." he whispered, examining the wound. "How are we gonna get out here...?"

"Kaze can't swim in this condition... and I can't take him... Wait, the ocarina!" Link remembered, grabbing his instrument and playing the Serenade of Water. They vanished a flurry of blue light.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

The Zoran girl looked up in shock when she saw the two boys appear on the shore of the island and was even more shocked when she saw one of those boys was badly wounded.

Link looked up at the Zora girl. "Do you have medicines? Or bandages?" he asked hopefully.

The girl nodded and whispered something to her boyfriend, then walked over to Link. "Here. Is he okay?" she asked worriedly as she handed the bandages over to Link.

Link grimaced and looked at Kaze's pale face. "He'll make it... he's a fighter," he said as he bandaged the wound, though it was more for his own assurance than the girl's. 'What did his dark half mean with that? 'Halfblood'...?' Link thought as he looked at Kaze and, when his work was through, stood up to see Akumu and Epona standing on the shore of the mainland.

"Can I do something?" the girl asked as she bit her lip, looking from Kaze to Link.

"Yes, there is. Do you have medicines here somewhere? Maybe I can fix his wound," Link requested.

The zoran girl shook her head. "I am sorry. I have none. The boy is a Gerudo, right? Maybe the Gerudos can help?" she offered.

"I suppose it's worth a shot... Hey, you're a swimmer, correct?" Link asked. The Zora nodded in confusion. Link asked if she could carry Kaze on her back to the mainland, which she hastily agreed to. She was happy to help in any way possible.

When they reached the shore, Link thanked the Zoran girl and gave a deep sigh as he put Kaze on Epona. He made sure the unconscious boy wasn't going to fall off, then climbed on. "I hope they can help... If they won't kick us out... or kill us," he grumbled and looked at Akumu. "Are you gonna follow us?"

Akumu gave a whinny and walked over to Link, pushing his muzzle against Kaze's blood-streaked face.

Link looked down. "Don't worry, Akumu," he said, caressing the stallion's head. "Kaze'll be okay."

Akumu whinnied softly and looked back at the Zoran girl who, in turn, looked at Kaze and Link. "Thanks!" she called, waving.

Link looked back and faked a smile. "It was no problem!" he said, although he knew it was all thanks to Kaze that they were both still alive.

Epona started to gallop towards the fence and bounded over with Akumu close by.

Link patted his mare and made absolutely sure that Kaze wouldn't fall before setting his gaze on the place they had to go. "Gerudo Valley..." he said to himself, then urged Epona forward.

Akumu snorted in disbelief when he noticed which way Epona was going but followed them nonetheless.

Link took a deep breath and looked at the entrance to the fortress. "There we go, nice and easy," he said comfortingly as he guided Epona over the bridge. The chocolate mare was terrified to death of falling into the gorge.

Akumu whinnied, wanting Epona to stay away from that place but eventually followed them with a soft snort.

"I just hope... they can help..." Link whispered, not wanting to lose yet another friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: ((nod nod)) Number nine! And what now? What now? Why wouldn't they want to help? Okay okay, come on everyone tell me what did you think of the story? Reviews please reviews! Five and'll continue!

Kaze: ((Cocks eyebrow)) ... okay then, yep five reviews, FIVE!

Link: ((Nods)) Five, or else she won't update and you won't find out what happened! ((Gasps))

Kaze&me: ((stare at Link))

Link: ((Coughs)) just... R&R five reviews... ((nods))


	10. Gerudo's

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Gerudo's

Summary: Last time Kaze had killed his darker half, but paid the prize. Link decided to go to Gerudo's Fortress with the boy.

Warning: OOC, plus OC called Kaze! and Oc's

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda! I DON'T I SWEAR!

Spoonz: Yep great idea right? ((Nods)) And I am still working on that damned thing! It's like this, I open it but it stays BLANK! totally completely BLANK! it won't open! ((Huffy)) Thanks for reviewing though and i'll keep on re-mailing! LITTLE LINK IS SO KEWL! ((Hugs Little Link))

Zeldafreak123: I don't care what you say, you atleast say something! So thanks very much and keep on reviewing!

Babygurl278: Hey there! ((Waves)) yep it's updating quick because don't tell anyone! The story is already over ((nod nod)) atleast in my files... I still have to post them but i'll only post them for FIVE reviews!

JMG: Hi there! This time no typo's? that's good right? Keep on reviewing! Ja ne! ((Waves))

A/N: Yo hello there anyone who reads this! This story makes much more sense if you read For the Sake of the World first! And ofcourse review it like any other person like me would do seeing I review every story I read... uhm that was braggish... heheh sorry anyway move ON!

KAZE!

And thus the thinking girl said: Hmmm... yes I think we should start this story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link dismounted from Epona and grabbed the young Gerudo boy in his arms, walking over to Gerudo's Fortress with a glint of determination in his eyes. 'If they won't help him... I will force them to help...' he thought.

He clenched his teeth and looked at Kaze. "They have to help... he's one of them," he reassured himself and entered the fortress.

Some Gerudo's noticed him and readied their swords but stopped when they saw who was lying unconscious in his arms.

"Kaze!" one of them squealed and ran over to the two.

Link looked at them, confused. Okay... that wasn't quite the welcome he expected. "Uh, he's wounded and... I thought maybe you could help him," he explained.

"Is that really Kaze?" another Gerudo asked, walking over to them gracefully and studying Kaze's face. "Yes, it's Kaze," she said, answering her own question.

"Uh, I'm Link and I travel with Kaze, but a while ago we were attacked and... and Kaze was badly wounded... Could you help him?" Link pleaded.

The second Gerudo looked at him with her amethyst eyes and smiled. "Why would I not help my own son? I am Linna, mother of Kaze," she said gently and picked Kaze up out of Link's arms.

Link just stared at her in confusion. "I thought... he was kicked out," he said.

Linna looked at him and then looked to the other young Gerudos. "Dikai shall tell you all about it," she said, gesturing to one of the women, and walked away with Kaze in her arms.

Link clenched his teeth. "Please be okay, Kaze..." he murmured.

Dikai looked at him, putting her hands against her hips. "What happened to him?" she demanded.

"Uh, well... In the Water Temple, there was a darker side of him, like a shadow, and the two fought. Kaze won eventually but... he was gravely wounded in the process," Link explained quietly, his eyes downcast.

"Of course he won!" the girl huffed and crossed her arms. "And where were you when all this happened?"

Link's shoulders slumped down. "Dark Kaze knocked me unconscious..." he admitted. "Otherwise I would've helped him..."

"So... the thingy you had fought in that Water Temple was a duplicate of Kaze? But then, like, shadowy?" she asked.

"Yes," Link confirmed, nodding. "Could you... explain what happened? Why he told me he got kicked out?"

"He was banished, but we told him that he could return in a few days. Bad enough he didn't... Let's start at the beginning, shall we? It all began when we heard that Hieke had sacrificed herself, and Kaze did not want to believe that," she started.

_"Shut up!" Kaze yelled furiously, glaring at the girl in front of him. "She's NOT gone! She'll come back! She promised that she would!"_

_Dikai looked at him regretfully. "Kaze... she sacrificed herself... for us, for Hyrule..." she said softly._

_Kaze gritted his teeth and drew his sword, putting it beneath the girl's chin. "I don't believe it," he growled._

_Dikai's eyes widened when she felt the cold metal on her skin. "Kaze, please... You have to believe, for we tell the truth! You know that..." she whispered._

_Kaze bit his lip and shook his head. "She's not... She'll come back, eventually... and I _

_shall find her," he vowed, lowering the blade._

_"Then you're a damned fool, Kaze! She's gone!" Dikai shouted angrily._

_Kaze shot her a death glare and slashed his sword past her arm. "I told you to shut up!" he yelled._

_Dikai clutched her arm in surprise and looked at Kaze's furious glowing eyes. "...Sorry..." she muttered._

_"Kaze! What is the meaning of this?" Linna yelled, running over to them and examining Dikai's injury._

_Kaze sheathed his sword and looked at his mother. "I'm sorry. I lost control for a second there," he mumbled, turning around and giving a sharp whistle to call Akumu._

_Linna glared at him. "You are my son, Kaze, but I cannot tolerate this behavior," she said firmly. "Stay away from here for a few days, until you've calmed down." After her brief lecture, she turned back to Dikai._

_Kaze licked his lips and finally shrugged. "Fine," he spat and jumped on Akumu, who had recently arrived. "I shall go for myself, and I'll find her." He guided his stallion away from the Valley._

_'She's not gone... she's somewhere... she did not sacrifice herself,' he told himself, shaking his head. "I won't believe it 'til someone proves me differently." he resolved and galloped away on Akumu._

"Well, that was... I dunno, a month ago? Pff, even the rest of us came to believe that he wouldn't return without Hieke, even though we knew she wasn't coming back. I offered him to go see the Guardian Tree for myself but he wouldn't accept," Dikai finsihed.

"... So, he did not wanted to believe it.." he said softly, wondering why Kaze had believed _him_ when he said Hieke sacrificed herself.

Dikai shook her head. "He didn't want to believe it. He and Hieke were good friends, and, well... If you lost someone close to you, you would feel the same, wouldn't you, Link?" she asked, looking at Link.

Link merely nodded and looked at the ground. "I s'pose..." he muttered and looked back up.

"I saw you when you were here with Hieke. Kaze wanted to say goodbye but couldn't because he was called forth, and he had to go away for a while to retrieve something. When he returned, Hieke and you were already gone," she explained.

'Then why! Why did he believe me when I said it...?' Link pondered, then realization struck him. 'Kaze has the power to look into the past through images, right? Then... when he grabbed my clothes... maybe...'

"He saw it... that's why he believed it," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Dikai asked.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself," Link said. "Anyway, thanks for telling me, Dikai," he thanked and started to walk towards the house where Linna had taken Kaze.

"W-wait!" Dikai said, jumping up and following Link.

Linna came out of the house and looked at them. "He's lucky; he will survive, and he just woke up and asked for you, Link," Linna said in a gentle voice. Link pondered how a woman so calm and compassionate could be Kaze's mother. 'He has that quality... just less of it,' Link concluded, sweatdropping.

Link nodded and ran into the house, looking at Kaze. "Kaze! Great Din, never scare me like that again!" he cried out, sitting next to Kaze's bed.

Kaze gave a quick shrug and smirked. "Think you could get rid of me that easily?" he asked weakly and rubbed his stomach. "Stupid dark half... that's a painful cut right there..." he muttered angrily.

Link gave a broad smile and hugged the young thief close to him. "Kaze! Kaze, damn, did you ever scare me!"

Kaze winced slightly but hugged back. "Yo, do I look like the type that dies from one little wound?" he said with his smirk still across his lips and let go of Link. "I am a fighter, Link."

"I know, I know," Link said with a warm smile, then his face darkened, the cheerfulness washing away from every contour of his countenance. "I guess you have to stay here for a while," he said.

"Hell no, I'm ready to go in about three hours from now!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Wha?" Link said, gaping at Kaze.

Kaze shook his head with a smile. "My mom, she has a very good medicine for wounds. You did well bringing me here." He stood up abruptly. "The wound is already healing now," he said, pointing at the bandages around his stomach.

"Din, am I glad for that," Link said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Kaze looked at Link intently. "You did help; you believed in me," he said with an honest smile across his face and put on his jacket. "Anyway, I am ready to go now, if you want." he said.

Link sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I won't die," Kaze replied and walked out of the house. Link chuckled to himself and followed the black-haired youth.

Linna looked at the two boy's coming out and frowned. "That soon, Kaze?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Mom. And by the way, sorry for that cut, Dikai," Kaze said as he hugged his mother. "I'll be seeing you soon." He walked over to Akumu, who had been waiting for him.

"Uh..." Link said, not knowing what to do.

"Take care of him Link. He's a good boy, but he's very, umm, rush-rush you know? He wants to do everything too quickly for his own good, and he opens his mouth to much," Dikai advised with a playful grin and shook Link's hand. "Just take care of him. And don't get yourselves into too much trouble!"

Link nodded and turned to Linna. "Thank you m'am, for helping him," he said quietly.

"He is my son, of course I would've helped, Link," Linna smiled, pushing Link towards his horse. "I only ask the same Dikai asked... take care of him now that we are not around; I know he's strong, but he has a thing for taunting," Linna said with a chuckle.

Link smiled slightly and jumped on Epona's back. "I've noticed... I'll do my best," he promised and followed Kaze, who had already rode ahead.

"Until next time, Link," Linna said, waving.

"Take care of that bastard for me, will ya?" Dikai shouted, waving her hands above her head.

Link gave a chuckle and waved back. "I will!" he said and ordered Epona to ride next to Kaze. "We still have to find Talon," reminded.

"I know... Let's go ask that Zoran girl, if she's still at Lake Hylia, I mean," Kaze replied and galloped away.

"Okay," Link agreed and followed Kaze.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Hey there!" the Zora said and waved her hand. "That was quick!"

"Listen up, have you seen a man here? He has a BIG mustache," Kaze described.

"Umm, yeah! He headed for Kakariko Village!" the Zoran girl replied, nodding vigorously.

Link raised an eyebrow. "We're going from one place to another, but okay. Let's go," he said and turned Epona around.

"Thanks for helping," Kaze said to the Zora with a smile and followed Link.

"It's my pleasure! Thanks for helping me out with my boyfriend and that thing in the Water Temple!" the zoran girl said, waving in farewell.

Kaze and Link both headed towards Kakariko Village, hoping their search for Talon would end there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That was chapter ten! now go on and review! and don't forget what I said! Read Uber Spoonz story 'For the Sake of the World' too! It's a majorly great story! And there's a sequel to this story called Face your Demons try that one out too! And now I ranted enough!

Kaze: in other words TOMORROW FIVE REVIEWS! FIVE OR ELSE SHE WON'T CONTINUE! ((coughs)) okay then REVIEW! Other words R&R!


	11. Believe

**Title: Trust me**

**Title chapter: Believe**

**Summary: Last time the Gerudo's helped Kaze at Link's surprise, another Gerudo girl told Link why Kaze was banished and they found out where Talon wen't too, now they are hoping it's the right person!**

**Warning: Link can be a bit OOC, plus Kaze, ah come on everyone knows now that Kaze is an OC! Plus some other Oc's ((nods))**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own ZELDA!**

**Spoonz: Yes! Advertisment! Is it helping? I hope ((Nods)) CANDY! ((eats candy)) CANDY! I LOVE CANDY! ((Kaze sweatdrops and edges away slowly muttering something about: Nice going now she's hyper...)) SEE YA NEXT REVIEW, UPDATE AND EMAIL! ((Waves))**

**fire god101: Hey there! Zeldafreak123 rightio? Okay then! Like always it's cool! Heheh and i'm glad for that! so be seeing you next update! Ja ne! ((Waves)) OOOOOOH MORE SUGAR! ((Runs off))**

**JMG: Hey this is Kaze, sorry but she can't speak seeing she just ran off with a dozen of candy whatever, anyway good thing there's no typo's, and keep on reviewing, see ya! **

**Rustyspoons: Once again KAZE! Okay keep on reviewing and reviewing and reviewing oh wait.. your going on camp tomorrow.. ACK! WE'LL LOSE ONE OF OUR REVIEWERS! Damn.. that means two days no update MWUAHAHA!**

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN! ME! KAZE! Well We keep on saying five reviews in the morning, buuut seeing those five reviews will never come.. DUDUDUDUM! We expect five reviews tomorrow! Or else no update for two days! INDEED TWO DAYS! MWUAHAHAHA! sorry she has infected me with her candy, anough ranting! On with the story!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Link stopped in front of Kakariko Village and jumped of Epona, giving her a quick hug and running over to the town.

Kaze's gaze followed him, then sighed and climbed down from his stallion. "I'll be back soon, okay? Don't worry Akumu," he said gently and followed Link.

Akumu whinnied and moved to follow Kaze, afraid that something would happen to him again.

Kaze stopped and looked back. "Akumu, I'll be okay, honestly," he promised with a grin and gave a sharp whistle. "See? I'll call you if I need you."

Akumu snorted discontentedly and moved to stand beside Epona.

"Your horse likes you a lot," Link commented as they entered the small town.

"I know. Akumu is the best horse someone can get. I found him on the open field; I think someone left him there," Kaze shrugged. "We became good friends."

Link smiled and looked around, noticing a boy playing with a Lon Lon Ranch milk bottle. "Hey! You there!" he called, walking over to the boy.

The child looked up at Kaze and Link and smiled. "Hi there! Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think you can. We're looking for this guy with a big ol' mustache. Any chance you seen him?" Kaze asked, putting his hands on his hip.

"Oh, that funny-looking man! He's at the gate of the Death Mountain Trail. The guards won't let him through, but he keeps on saying that maybe his daughter is there." the boy said, shrugging.

Kaze and Link glanced at each other and ran of towards the gate. "Thanks, kid!" the theif called over his shoulder.

"Please! Please let me through! That man that came through here... you let him pass, so why not me?" pleaded a familiar voice. 'Talon!' they thought simultaneously.

Kaze narrowed his eyes. 'That... man,' he wondered and stopped next to Talon. "Yo, looks like we finally found you!" he said with a smirk, shoving his suspicions aside.

Talon looked at Kaze in surprise.

Link finally caught up. "Boy, did you ever send us on a wild goose chase," he muttered and looked at Talon. "It's dangerous here. You should go back home."

Talon shook his head. "I can't... Malon, I have to save Malon," Talon explained in determination.

Kaze shook his head. "Hey, listen up! She's not here anymore, okay?"

"So she WAS here?" Talon asked, surprised.

"Yes. Not for long, but yes, she was here. Listen up, me and Link will bring her back, okay?" Kaze said.

Link looked at the ranch man and nodded. "Ingo needs you there. I will get Malon back, together with Kaze. It's nothing like me to leave friends in hands of evil now, is it?" he assured with a smile.

Talon looked at both of them and finally nodded. "Agreed. I trust you, Link; Malon trusts you," he said and left for Lon Lon Ranch.

Kaze lowered his gaze. 'Yeah, they always trust him, and I'm left out... but hey, I'll live with it,' he thought, looking back up with his trademark smirk. "So let's go see if those two big bullies will let us through!"

Link looked at the two guards. "I am Link. Would you please let us two pass?" he asked gently.

The first guard looked at him and frowned. "Prove you're Link," he demanded.

Link sighed and grabbed the Ocarina of Time, showing it to the guards.

The second guard nodded. "Very well," he said and opened the gate leading to Death Mountain.

"Le'ss go." Kaze said and ran off towards Death Mountain with Link behind him.

After a while they saw the familiar figure of Mystus.

Kaze growled and drew his sword. "Yo, I think you got something that doesn't belong to you," he said as Mystus turned around with a smirk.

"Do I really? I see you went to the Water Temple and fought your personal evils," he said and looked at Kaze's injured stomach. "And I see you won. Oh well, everything has its price."

Link drew his sword too. "Give us back the Zora's Sapphire!" he commanded.

"Now, why would I do something like that? I had so much fun with it," Mystus replied calmly and shook his head. "And anyway, I've already delivered it," he added and looked back up. "Got a problem with that?"

Link snarled. "You're an insane asshole. Tell us where that stone is now!" he yelled with his blade in the ready.

Mystus' stony eyes shined dangerously while Link dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

Kaze looked at Link, shocked, and then attacked. "YOU ASSHOLE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shouted furiously.

Mystus smirked and stopped the mental attack on Link to look at Kaze. "You still don't know, do you? I guess Dark Kaze did not live long enough to tell you, you ignorant fool."

Kaze slashed his sword past Mystus, who avoided it. "What is with you? 'You ignorant fool, you ignorant fool, you ignorant fool'! That's all you ever say! Pray tell, why am I so ignorant!" the thief yelled.

"You'll find out next time we meet," Mystus said, his smirk still spread wickedly across his face. "Or maybe not. Until then, learn to control your magic. You're so pathetic as you are," he said and started to vanish.

"Wha?" Kaze asked, narrowing his eyes. Then he noticed the Goron's Ruby sparkling in his hand. "Hey!" he cried angrily and lunged at Mystus, but before his sword could hit its mark, the young male had disappeared.

Link carefully stood up and rubbed his head. "Ow.. that hurt..." he muttered.

Kaze looked at Link. "You okay? What the hell happened? Damn, I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Link stared at Kaze who was stamping a foot on the ground and cursing the whole time. "Uh... I'm okay, Kaze. Relax," he said, sweatdropping.

Kaze cursed loudly one more time before finally taking a deep breath and calming himself. "Let's go to Kokiri Forest," he suggested, fury shining in his amethyst eyes.

"What?" Link asked, confused.

"That asshole said 'one more'. He had the Goron Ruby in his hand and he stole the Zora's Sapphire earlier. Don't you think he'll go to Kokiri Forest next?" Kaze asked, stringing together the evidence.

Link's eyes widened. "Saria... Mido..." he breathed and ran off to Kakariko Village, back to their horses.

"Eh? Hey, wait up!" Kaze yelled and ran after Link. "Wait up, Link! Hey, it's MY way to rush things, not yours!" he reminded as he grabbed Link's arm.

"Let me go! I have to go to Kokiri Forest... I can't let anything happen to them...!" Link whispered, his hands clenched into fists.

Kaze shook his head. "Nothing'll happen. I'll help you with beating that creep, Link. We have to work together."

Link looked in Kaze's eyes and finally nodded. "You're right," he said and went back past the armored men guarding the gate.

"Back so soon? Did you find what you wanted?" one guard asked.

Kaze shrugged. "Unfortunately, yes," he replied and followed Link back to their steeds.

Akumu whinnied happily when he saw them coming out of Kakariko Village unharmed and gallopped towards them with Epona.

"Hey there, pal!" Kaze said with a smirk and looked at Link. "Seeing that the day is just about over, shall we find a place to spend the night?" he proposed and mounted Akumu.

"I guess..." Link agreed somewhat reluctantly and followed Kaze on Epona.

"There's this hill, and I think we can go there and sleep some if you feel like it," Kaze said, looking at Link with worry in his eyes.

"But... my friends..." Link whimpered.

"We need sleep, and it's almost night. I don't think that Mystus guy will go there around night," Kaze said with a faithful smirk.

Link nodded and followed Kaze to the resting place he had in mind.

"Ta da! Here it is!" Kaze said, jumping from Akumu with a small flourish. He sat down on the slightly dewy grass. "Come on, Link, play a song with me." He grabbed a wooden flute from his pack and began to play a sad, haunting melody.

Link's jaws dropped. "That melody.." he whispered and finally grabbed his ocarina playing the melody he knew so well.

Both the boy's played the lullaby that Lea used to sing, and both remembered their lost friend.

Akumu whinnied softly and nuzzled his head against Epona's who, in turn, snorted back contentedly.

Kaze was the first one to stop, and Link stopped soon after him. He pulled his green hat off and smoothed back his blond hair. "I didn't know you knew that song," Kaze said with a slight smile. "Makes perfect sense, though."

Link looked at the young Gerudo boy and nodded, then remembered something. "Kaze, what did he meant when he said 'learn to control your magic'?" Link asked with concern.

Kaze sighed and looked at Link. "I dunno... I know that past images thingy is magic, but I don't think he meant that..." he muttered and looked at the sky.

"If you concentrate on fire... Wait, yeah! Try that out! Concentrate on making a fireball," Link suggested enthusiastically.

"I dunno, Link... maybe he was just trying to freak us out."

"Aw, come on Kaze! Just try it! What harm could it do?" Link pleaded.

"Fine, you bloody pusher, I'll try," Kaze sighed and opened his hand, palm outwards, as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the hidden power within him.

Link's eyes widened when he saw the sphere of fire forming in Kaze's hand. "Uh, Kaze..." he said softly.

"What?" the thief snapped and opened his eyes, looking at the fireball. "Oh.. that..." he whispered in shock.

"Yep... that..." Link nodded meekly.

Kaze sweatdropped. "How do I get it to go away?" he asked dumbly.

"Concentrate?" Link guessed with a nervous chuckle.

Kaze looked at the sky and finally looked back when the ball vanished in his hand. "Okay... we know that too, then..." he muttered rubbing his head. "Anyway, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"I agree," Link said and looked towards Kokiri Forest. "I won't let him hurt them," he stated firmly.

"And I'll help, cause that's what friends are for," Kaze said, smirking as usual.

"Thanks," Link said, returning the grin.

"No prob. Let's get some rest, buddy," he said, ruffling Link's exposed hair.

"I knew I should've left it on," Link muttered as he smoothed his hair down again and put his hat back on. He lay back upon the grass and stared at the sky. "So, yeah. Tomorrow we're going to Kokiri Forest, right?"

"Yep, and we'll beat that asshole once and for all!" Kaze said confidently and folded his hands behind his head, looking at the sky with a smile. "Believe me."

"I don't only believe you, Kaze, I also trust you," Link said looking at Kaze, who smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks. Night, Link," he yawned and closed his eyes.

Link nodded. "Goodnight." he said as he closed his eyes as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Ah come on folks! FIVE REVIEWS! I don't ask much seeing how many times it got hit! Five reviews or else no other chapter! That's final! ((Stomps a foot on the ground and walks off))

Kaze: Ohkay... So R&R! meaning REVIEW!


	12. Secret revealed

**Title: Trust me**

**Title chapter: Secret revealed**

**Summary: Last time they figured out Mystus was out for the three spiritual stones, now there one to the village of Link, Kokiro Forest.**

**Warning: Link can be a bit OOC and Kaze, an oc and some other oc's. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a THING! Nothing zilch zippo nada niks noppes! Nothing!**

**Spoonz: Your not logging in no... but... YOUR REVIEWING AND THAT'S EVEN BETTER YAY! Hey... how the hell did you two escaped out of that Wolfos? Wait... I don't wanna know... ((hits little Link)) MAJOTR SPOILERS! SSHHHHHT! YOU SHUT UP! Heheh don't mind him... okay, thanks for reviewing! oh faithfull one!**

**Babygurl278: That's okay, this one took longer right? yeah I wanted my reviews on first ((nods)) three days no update... wow... sorry everyone! sorry! ((bows in apology)) And still thanks for reviewing! YAY!**

**JMG: Could be possible yeah, well I got my reviews now didn't I? Heheh oh yeah ((sweatdrops)) anyway thanks for reviewing... OMG! I said it again! ((hits head) Don't say anyway again! OMG now I said it again! T.T thanks for reviewing though ((waves)) bye bye!**

**Rustyspoons: My faithfull friend is back from camp YAY! But.. I still haven't saw you online.. but that's my own fault cause i'm still sleeping when your on ((Sweatdrops)) thanks for reviewing! ((Waves)) And yah, I bet it was cold ((nod nod)) bibi!**

**zeke yoh asakura: Thanks for liking the story! And thanks for both reviews! ((nods)) I'll be seeing you ((Waves))**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaze awakened around midnight and stared at the stars for a while before setting his gaze on Link's sleeping body. He narrowed his eyes and sat up. 'I promised Link I would help him kill that bastard...' he thought.

"But how can I help... If I know that I am no match for him..." he muttered softly and stood up, gazing at the moon. 'I swore I would help him. I'll keep that promise," he thought and bit his lip, walking away slowly and making sure Link would not wake up.

Akumu, who noticed his master was awake, whinnied softly.

Kaze looked at Akumu. "Don't worry, Akumu," he said softly crouching down on the ground next to the horse and hugging him. "I am not going away for good, I just want you to bring Link to the place where I am if he wakes up. Will you do that?" he asked.

Akumu snorted and nuzzled his face against Kaze's.

"Thanks, friend," Kaze whispered and hugged the stallion one more time with his eyes shut tight. "Just tell'm where I am, okay?" he said and ran off, determined to learn how to control the powers within him.

Akumu resisted the urge to whinny loudly to call back his master and watched Kaze leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link yawned and looked at his right. No Kaze, To the left, no Kaze. Finally he  
smirked looking behind himself, his eyes widening when he didn't saw Kaze there either. "Kaze!" he cried, jumping up.

Akumu whinnied softly and walked over to Link, pushing his head against  
Link's.

"Where's Kaze?" Link asked softly.

Akumu snorted and looked at his back and then at Link.

"You want me to ride you?" Link asked and looked at Epona who whinnied softly and stood next to Akumu.

"Well, okay then," Link said and jumped on Akumu, who immediatly raced away happily with Epona following him.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Kaze took a deep breath and repeated the attack again. Backflip, concentrate, fireball. 'Okay that's going well. Now for the other one,' he thought narrowing his eyes and drawing out his blade.

"Concentrate..." he whispered while his blade grew to a blood red colour. "And release!" he yelled and made a slash in the air, sending the wave of fire over the grassy plains. "Whew... At least that worked out," he said with a laugh and scratched his head.

"Kaze! Hey Kaze! You sure have a thing in freaking me out!" Kaze suddenly heard Link yell and turned back seeing Link riding towards him on Akumu with Epona next to him.

"Hey there! I see Akumu brought you after all," Kaze said with his familiar smirk.

"Why did you leave?" Link asked, jumping off of Akumu.

Kaze looked at the ground for a bit, then met Link's gaze. "If I want to help you with this and Mystus, I have to become stronger and learn to control this magic thingy... like he said," he whispered.

Link looked at Kaze and finally realized what a good friend he was. Maybe he didn't show it too often, but he was a good friend. He gave a warm smile. "Kaze, together we can do it," he said with a nod.

Kaze looked back and returned the smile. "Of course we can!" he grinned and mounted Akumu. "Now let's show that creep you can't mess around with Link and Kaze!" he said, smirking.

Link chuckled and mounted Epona. "Yes, let's go," he agreed and followed Kaze towards his old home, Kokiri Forest.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Kaze and Link both stood on the bridge leading into Kokiri Forest, but wha into Kokiri Forest, but what frightened them was the fact they could hear screaming.

"Come on!" Link shouted fearfully and ran over to the village, gasping in horror when he saw what was happening.

Kaze followed and growled angrily when he saw the houses on fire. "Don't worry, Link," he assured, putting a hand on the young hero's shoulder. "I'll help." And with that he made waterballs in his hands and threw them to the burning houses.

Link held back his tears and finally ran over to one of his comrades, finding that it was Mido. "Mido! What is going on?" he cried out.

"Some stupid man came here... long, black hair... he wanted the Kokiri Emerald," Mido muttered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Link asked.

"Of course I am, fairyless!" Mido spat weakly. "It's only a small wound... but Saria... find Saria! She ran off with the Emerald!"

Link nodded. "Which way?" he asked softly.

"Lost Woods... the man followed her. Help her!" Mido pleaded.

Link looked at Kaze, who was still busy throwing waterballs to the fire and finally narrowed his eyes. "This fight is for me alone..." he said and ran off towards the Lost Woods.

Kaze didn't noticed his friend had run off and tried his best to stop the fire, and luckily he succeeded. "Huh...? Link? Yo, Link!" he shouted when he couldn't see Link anywhere. "Don't tell me he--... moron.. and without me..!" he mumbled worriedly.

Mido, who was sitting up and nursing his wounds, looked at the black-haired teen and blinked. "He went into the Lost Woods," he explained, pointing at the Lost Woods entrance.

"Thanks, kiddo. Take good care of that wound!" Kaze yelled and quickly followed the path towards the Lost Woods. 'Damn, Link... together.. this is _not_ together...' he thought and shut his eyes tightly, running faster.

'I don't want to lose you.. don't do stupid things!' he thought as tears began welling up in his eyes. 'That guy... you can't beat him on your own.' He looked upon the trail and saw Link on the ground breathing heavily and Mystus standing before him, wearing a malicious smirk.

"So this is it, boy. Now that you don't have my little brother to protect you, I can kill you." Mystus said wickedly.

Kaze stopped dead in his tracks. 'Little... brother...?' he thought and stared at Mystus. 'Of course... that's why he looks so familiar! But it can't be!' He clenched his teeth and ducked behind a tree, not wanting to be noticed.

"Little brother...?" Link asked loooking up to meet Mystus' stony gray eyes. They reminded him of Kaze's... but then more cruel, vicious, wicked. While Kaze's were cheeky, full of life, caring...

"NO!" Kaze yelled as he readied his sword, concentrated, and made a slash in  
the air. A wave of fire descended upon Mystus who, unfortunately for him, could not dodge it and was knocked to the ground.

"Kaze!" Link yelled out cheerfully, but immediatly stopped when he saw the angered glint in his eyes. "Kaze...?"

"I thought we would do this together..." Kaze said bitterly, his sword hanging loosely in his hands his eyes downcast.

Link remained silent for a while. "Yeah but, you were busy with the fire... a-and Saria..." he said softly.

Mystus stood up with a pained snarl and looked at Kaze. "You again," he spat.

Kaze finally looked up. "What do you want, Mystus... what do you really want...?" he asked.

Mystus looked in his younger brother's eyes and looked away after a while. "Something that never can be done anymore..." he whispered and walked over to Kaze, putting the Zora's Sapphire and Goron's Ruby in his hands.

"But..." Kaze began, confused.

"But nothing.. just take'm... and kill me, if you please. I see you followed my advice with your magic," Mystus mumbled with a pained smile. "Good job."

Kaze shook his head, still utterly confused. 'He just gives them back?' he wondered. "Who's side are you on, in Nayru's name! Evil or good?" he demanded.

"I guess... both, brother dear. Or neither," Mystus said with a shrug.

"I am not your brother," Kaze spat out bitter.

"Unfortunately for you, you are. My halfbrother, to be precise. My mom met your dad, they made me blah blah, daddy dear left us behind and met your mom, and you came... he left once again and I have no clue where he is now... well, actually I have, but I can't tell..." Mystus muttered.

Kaze kept looking at the ground. "Go," he finally said softly. "Go and never let our paths cross again... the next time... I-I'll kill you..." he said threateningly, but still with a tremble in his voice.

Mystus nodded. "Whatever you wish... Good luck, both of you..." Mystus said and walked away, slowly vanishing.

Kaze looked at the two Spiritual Stones and then at the green-haired girl who came behind a tree, looking frightened. "Don't worry, he's gone..." Kaze promised and walked over to Link, putting the Stones in his hands. "Here," he mumbled through clenched teeth and ran off.

Saria blinked and looked at the fleeing boy and then at Link, who was conscious but staring vacantly at the ground. "Link? What's going on?" she asked gently.

..I have to say I'm sorry..." Link said and jumped up, running after Kaze.

Saria narrowed her eyes, hearing everything the two black-haired boys had  
told each other. "Hmmm, who is their father then?" she wondered and then looked at the Kokiri Emerald in her hands with a deep sigh.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Kaze? Kaze!" Link shouted, looking every where. "Please, Kaze! I'm sorry! From now on we'll do everything together! Please! I promise!" Link shouted worriedly.

Kaze, who had hid himself in a tree, looked down with a snort and gritted his teeth. 'Yeah right... promises, so much confusion... who is my father then? All I wanted... was to find Hieke and go back home..." he thought bitterly.

Tears rolled down Link's cheeks. "Please, Kaze! You're my best friend... I don't want to lose you too..." he said softly, looking at the ground miserably.

Kaze closed his eyes and eventually jumped out of the tree, landing next to Link. "I.. don't think you'll lose me that quick..." he said quickly.

Link looked at Kaze and shut his eyes tightly. "I am so sorry for not waiting for you. But I was worried... Please forgive me," he almost begged.

"Always," Kaze said with a slight smirk and looked back at Link. "I guess.. I just was kinda sad that you left without me..." he said with a shrug.

"And I can understand that," Link replied. "Shall we head back to Kokiri Village and then return these two stones to where they belong?" he suggested.

Kaze nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Let's go."

They both looked at each other with a smirk and finally headed back to the exit, sworn friends, bound by the trust between them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Me: Okaze! that's chapter 12? yep 12! I hope you enjoyed! Did not... well then.. to bad ((Shrugs)) no that's heartless, if you didn't then i'm sorry ((bows in apology)) **

**Darius: ((Rolls eyes)) Your such an 'I don't know to be' girl...**

**Me: ((pushes him away)) this is not your place shu!**

**Kaze: Ah this is my place! Oh yeah ((punches fist in the air))**

**Link: And mine! **

**Me: Five reviews folks! ((Waves)) five and i'll update ((nods)) **


	13. The battle starts

**Title: Trust me**

**Title chapter: The battle starts**

**Warning: Link can be OOC, and oc's, plus Kaze but he's an OC too, but everyone knows that HAH!**

**Summary: Last time tehy figured out Kaze and Mystus are family ((nod)) this time there going too... you'll see if you read!**

**Disclaimer: ((pushes Kaze forwards)) c'mon, say it!**

**Kaze: ((sighs) She doesn't owns anything related to Zelda, except for me, she... owns me... gah that sounded wrong...**

**Me: Eheheh...**

**Uber Spoonz: Two reviews? Three or four days and I only have two reviews? ((sighs)) well, I am glad everything is okay with your story! I love it love it love it! ((nod nod)) keep up the good work and... I am waaaaaaaiting for those pictureees! okay then, Little Link ((smashes him)) SHUT THAT BIG TRAP OF YOURS! Byez! ((Waves))**

**Rustyspoons: That i'll do, and yes I still haven't updated ((Sighs)) sorry T.T i'll do my utterly most respectfully heroic honourably best, and those words are screwed up don't mind me i'll just do my best and here's chapter 13... GAH 13! UNLUCKY NUMBER!**

**LINK**

**And thus the sad girl said: Here's the story... and be so kind to leave a review behind...?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Once again they stood in the majestic Domain of the Zora's and once again... "Kazy! Linky!" Princess Ruto chirped, clinging onto them.

Kaze twitched. "Yeah, hello there to you too... surprise, surprise," he said and looked at Link, his eyes ordering him to give the stone and get the hell outta there.

Link nodded and put the stone in the Zoran Princess' hands... uh, fins. "There you go, the Zora's Sapphire. All safe."

Princess Ruto squealed in excitement and dragged them with her. "We should celebrate this!" she said happily.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" both Link and Kaze cried out and got out of the girl's grasp, running of too the exit.

"Weird ones," Princes Ruto said to herself, frowning, and finally skipped over to her father. "Father! They have returned the Zora's Sapphire, but they could not stay; they probably have business somewhere."

King Zora smiled. "So the boy is one to be trusted," he said and nodded. "Very well, take better care of the Sapphire next time, Princess." he sighed.

"I shall," she agreed and looked up. 'Good luck Linky and Kazy. You beat that evil guy!'

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Link and Kaze looked at the Goron leader in front of them.

"Darunia!" Link said and walked over to Darunia, showing him the Fire Stone. "We brought you back the Gorons' Ruby!"

Darunia smiled. "Brother Link," he said. "Thank you for bringing us back the Gorons' Ruby, goro." He took the great gem from Link gratefully.

"Actually, you should be thanking both me AND Kaze," Link said, looking at his trusty friend who smiled back at him.

Darunia looked at Kaze. "You shall be a friend of the gorons too, goro. Thanks for helping Brother Link," he said and shook Kaze's hand firmly.

Kaze smirked at him and shook back. "It was my pleasure. We'll help you out anytime," he said with his famous smirk and started to walk off.

"You are leaving so soon, goro?" Darunia asked.

Link nodded and followed Kaze. "We have a bad guy to defeat!" he said and waved goodbye. "We'll come back as soon as possible!"

"Good luck, goro! We'll be waiting!" Darunia said and waved farewell. "Goodbye Brother Link and Friend Kaze!"

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Sooo, where to?" Link asked, turning to Kaze.

"Gerudo Village, and from there, on to my secret place," Kaze stated firmly and mounted Akumu, galloping away.

"Wha?" Link asked, confused and followed Kaze on Epona.

"I said that we're going to my secret place, and from there on you can go to a place where there is a big ruined castle; that's the place where _he_ is..."

"He?" Link frowned.

"Kinan. That's the person you were searching for, isn't that right?" Kaze asked.

"How'd you know? I never told you," Link asked suspiciously.

"The Stones, they gave me images. So I figured out where it was and who you're searching for," Kaze explained.

Link smiled, both concerned and hopeful at the same time. "So, our fight's about to start?" he asked.

Kaze looked at the sky and then back at Link. "Yep," he said simply and guided Akumu over the bridge.

"C'mon, Epona," Link said softly and read Epona over across the gorge.

"Kaze?" Dikai asked when she saw the boys arrive.

"Hey there! Told you I would come back. I know where it is; remember the place where I always went to with Hieke?" Kaze asked.

"Yes, I remember that. Is the evil one there?" Dikai asked while two other girls came towards them.

"Yes, it's there," Kaze nodded and jumped off of Akumu, hugging him tightly. "I love you, my Akumu, and I'll never forget you," he whispered in the stallion's ear.

Akumu whinnied fearfully and nuzzled his head against Kaze, his eyes pleading for him to stay.

"I must go... I can't let it happen," he said softly and stroked his horse's striped head. "You're my friend, Akumu, don't ever forget that. Goodbye, Akumu..." he said, giving the stallion a kiss on the muzzle and running off.

Link jumped off of Epona, not hearing what Kaze had said to Akumu, and petted Epona. "See you soon, Epona. Wait for the melody," Link instructed and followed Kaze.

Dikai frowned. 'What was up with Kaze?' she wondered, surprised, and finally turned back to the two girls. "Would you two take care of the horses?" she asked as the two girls nodded and walked off with Akumu and Epona.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Kaze stopped near a little waterfall with flowers and smiled weakly. "This is the place I always went to with Hieke... not far from here is a castle. I fear that I was right and that she is there," Kaze said looking at Link.

"Malon?" Link asked looking at Kaze, who nodded in reply.

"Let's go; we can't let time stop us," Kaze stated and ran further with Link behind him.

'Don't worry Malon, we'll save you,' Link thought in determination.

Kaze finally looked up when he almost bumped into a familiar body. "You again!" he snarled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Me: Chapter... you know the number**

**Kaze: 13 unlucky numer ((smirks))**

**Me: GAH don't say it again! Anyway ((slaps head)) I said it again... well five reviews please and i'll continue ((nods))**

**Kaze: Hey, it's not to much asked is it? I know it's school and all and you don't have time but just one word is okay too ((nods)) like Fire God only said 'cool', we feel a little more cheery then and have the urge to post the next chapter so just review please, five reviews!**

**Me&Kaze: Byez! ((Wave)) five reviews, and we'll update**


	14. A brother's worth

**Title: Trust me**

**Title chapter: A brother's worth**

**Summary: Last time Kaze almost bumped into someone familiar, well that's all I'm gonna say!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own never will only own Mystus, Kinan, Aria and Kaze.**

"You again!" Kaze snarled, glaring fiercely at the black-haired male in front of him. "I thought I told you never to let our paths cross again! In those exact words, too!"

Mystus looked at his younger brother calmly. "I know full well what you said, brat," he said with a sigh. "And thus, I have no clue why I am helping you now."

Link stopped next to Kaze, looking at Mystus with narrowed eyes.

Kaze cocked his head and finally put his arms in the air. "Why? What do you want now?" he demanded angrily.

"Accept my powers," Mystus said putting his hand out.

Link and Kaze gaped at him.

"Don't stare like that, just accept them, Kaze!" Mystus snapped.

"And I should trust you why?" Kaze asked, looking right in Mystus' eyes.

Mystus clenched his teeth and crouched down until he was on Kaze's level. "Listen up, you want to beat Kinan, right?" he said looking in Kaze's eyes intently.

Kaze nodded meekly. "Yes but--"

"Then accept them. Accept my powers and beat him," Mystus hissed.

Link looked from Kaze to Mystus and drew his sword. "Why are you helping us?" he asked.

Mystus looked at Link and gave a smile. "That's for me to know, and for you two to ever ponder," he replied.

Kaze looked at the ground and then at Link. 'I wish I could tell him what will happen... but... I can't...' he thought and fixed his eyes on Mystus. "Fine," he spat. "But I'm only accepting because I don't want anything to happen to my friends!"

Mystus nodded and grabbed Kaze's hand. "Don't worry about killing me if our paths should cross again," he said with a slightly sad smirk. "I am dying now anyway." A white aura enveloped him and was absorbed by his younger brother.

Kaze eyes widened in shock when he realized what Mystus had just done and of the images he had received. "Mystus! Mystus, you idiot!" he cried out.

Link looked at Kaze, his eyes downcast. "I'm... uh... well, I think we should go on..." Link suggested, resting a hand on Kaze's shoulder.

"Yes... you're right..." Kaze whispered and looked up at the sky. "You'll have to defeat the woman and rescue Malon. I'll deal with Kinan myself," he said, determined.

"But... what about 'together'?" Link frowned.

"We will be together, and we will fight together... in spirit... but you can't beat Kinan... that's why Mystus gave me his powers..." Kaze explained.

Link nodded. "Okay then, as long as you'll return," he said and ran further with Kaze behind him.

Kaze smirked weakly. "You won't get rid of me easily..." he said and his smirk faded. 'But who says this is gonna be easy...?'

Link nodded and stopped in front of a gate, a gate leading towards an old, ruined castle. "Is this it?" he asked.

Kaze narrowed his eyes and stepped through the gate. "Yes, this is it. Remember, Link, I'll fight alongside you in your heart..." Kaze said softly as he looked up at the sky, seeing it had darkened.

Link noticed the grass in the area was withering. "Kaze..." he said in dismay.

"I know... We have to hurry... If we don't, Hyrule shall fall into darkness..." Kaze said soft as everything wen't dark. "Hurry now," he said softly and vanished slowly.

"Kaze? Hey! Stay here!" Link pleaded.

Kaze looked back with a faithful smirk. "I'll come back, I just have to beat a creep... Link, he's my father... and Mystus... Mystus wanted to try and defeat him using the Stones... When he figured out that he couldn't, he gave them back to us and gave his powers to me. I'll fight with you Link... if you need me, I'll be with you in heart."

Link gave a pained nod and watched Kaze disappear. "Come back soon," he murmured, looking at the sky and remembering the agony of losing a friend. "Please..."

A red-haired woman came out of the shadows and looked at Link. "You must be the one the girl was pleading for," she said calmly.

Link looked up to meet the woman's green eyes. "Probably, yes," he said, narrowing his eyes and drawing out his sword. 'You'll fight with me in my heart...' he thought. "Where is she?"

The woman laughed. "She's not here. I am Reda, I can bring you to her on one condition: beat me first," she stated firmly.

Link growled and readied his sword. "Fine, then let's fight," he smiled, though he could hardly bring himself to do so.

She smiled back and drew out her own blade. "I think I'll beat you in a few seconds," she said confidently.

"Do not judge a book by his cover," Link growled and attacked.

Arai blocked the blow and nodded. "True, true, but you're no book, are you?" she asked sword clashing against Link's.

"No, I'm not," he chuckled and their swords clashed together repeatedly as sparks illuminated the area.

"Well, then," Reda said and made a backflip when Link slashed at her stomach. "You are good, I admit. You're the first one who can keep up with me."

Link narrowed his eyes and charged.

Reda gave an arrogant smile and moved to block the attack when Link suddenly dodged right and held his blade against Reda's throat.

"I won," he said angrily. "Now bring me to Malon."

The red-haired woman stared at Link shocked and finally nodded. "Fine then, follow me," she said and started walking.

"And no stupid mistakes on your behalf, or I'll kill you..." Link threatened.

Reda glanced back with a bitter expression. "I am not a woman who won't keep to her word, boy," she hissed, offended.

Link narrowed his eyes amd poked the blade against her back. "Who knows? Maybe you are. Now show me where Malon is!"

The scarlet-haired woman fumed but, nonetheless, walked into the castle and pointed right. "There, you brat," she muttered angrily.

"Show me," Link demanded.

Reda glared at Link but finally walked over to the jail in which Malon should've been. "What? She's not here?" she said out loud in surprise.

Link blinked and looked from the cage to Arai. "She should've been here?" he asked.

Reda nodded. "Yes, she should've been here! I helped you the best I could, but I think she's with Kinan," she stated.

Link clenched his hands into fists. 'And Kaze... Damn it!' he cursed to himself and looked at Reda. "Where is Kinan?" he finally asked.

"Go up, and keep on going up. You'll find him eventually." she said and frowned. "Was there not a boy traveling with you?"

"Yes there was!" Link yelled out. "A boy with black hair! And... And..." Link couldn't say the word and eventually glared at Reda. "You stay here!" he commanded and ran off to find Kinan, Kaze, and Malon.

'What if something happens to Kaze...? What if... if I lose him too...?' he wondered, biting his lip. 'I don't want something to happen to him... he's my fr--' his thoughts were cut short by a wall that appeared out of nowhere and made sure he could not pass.

"What?" he cried out angry and punched against the wall. "Let me through! I Link, Hero of Ti--" he suddenly recognized the Triforce mark on the wall and smirked, grabbing his ocarina. "Then it must be this!" he said triumphantly and played Zelda's Lullaby.

The wall slowly raised back up, and Link could go through.

"So... Here goes," he said and ran further up into the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**okay I am NOT gonna ask for those five damned reviews anymore, just review as you please! All the chapters are gonna be up today or else never**

**Kaze: Ciao!**


	15. Sacrifice

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Sacrifice

Warning: Link can be a bit OOC, and oc's

Summary: you'll figure out, I just know you will

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!

Uber Spoonz: Thanks for reviewing!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaze appeared next to a red-headed girl and looked at her. "Hey, you're Malon right?" he asked hopefully.

The girl looked back and nodded. "Yes, but you're not Fairyboy," she replied.

Kaze slapped his forehead with a sigh. "Dontcha worry; Link is coming here too. Firstly, let's get you outta here!" he suggested.

Malon nodded and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. "That's okay with me, but I don't think that man will let us," she said calmly, pointing behind Kaze.

Kaze twitched and turned around to meet Kinan's eyes.

Kinan gave a vicious smirk. "Why, hello there, son," he said maliciously.

Kaze's clenched hands trembled while he glared at Kinan fiercely. "You aren't even worth being my father," he spat angrily.

"But alas, I am," Kinan laughed.

Malon looked from Kaze to Kinan.

"Why did you need this girl?" Kaze hissed.

"Quite simple. The girl has a pure heart, and to release the darkness in this world, I had to have it in my hands," Kinan said with a smirk and showed a golden glowing ball in his hands. "And now, this world is doomed,"

"I won't allow that," Kaze stated and walked over to Kinan, a determined glint in his amethyst eyes. "Hyrule is my home, the place I grew up, the place in which I made friends and had adventures. I won't let you destroy such a beautiful place,"

"You cannot stop me on your own, foolish boy," Kinan spat, looking at Kaze in disgust.

Kaze only smirked at this comment. "Now, who said I was alone?" he asked, snickering. "I am not alone. I got my friends behind me: Link, Hieke, everyone I met,"

Kinan narrowed his eyes standing up and facing Kaze. "You insolent brat, to even think you have a chance beating me."

Kaze cocked his head. "It's not just a chance. I'm definitely going to beat you!" he shouted and threw a fireball.

"Bah, futile!" Kinan hissed, throwing the fireball back.

Kaze avoided it and the fireball hit the wall.

"You do not get it, my son. Your powers are nothing compared to mine; you'll never beat me alone," Kinan said with a barking laugh.

Kaze's eyes flushed gray. "I told you, I'm _not_ alone," he said with a mixture of his own voice and Mystus'.

Kinan narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't..." he hissed, recognizing the voice.

"Oh but we would, daddy dear," Kaze smirked and stood up, a bright light starting to surround him. "Malon, get away from here. Find Link and get away from here," he said, his eyes not leaving Kinan.

"What about you?" Malon asked worriedly.

Kaze pointed his hand towards Kinan and the golden ball appeared in his hands. "Me? I'm gonna be perfectly fine," he assured and tossed the orb towards Malon, back to its owner.

Malon blinked surprised when the golden ball was absorbed through her skin and finally smiled gratefully at Kaze. "Be careful, thief," she said gently and ran off to find Link.

"How dare you!" Kinan shouted angry.

Kaze looked at him calmly. "I already dared. What now, daddy dear? Gonna cry?" he taunted as he concentrated and a golden aura started to surround his hands.

"You will never beat me! Not even with that other brat's powers! I will not allow it!" Kinan screamed, a black glow enveloping his own hands.

Kaze looked at the ground, remembering everything he did with his life: his friends and joy, Hieke and Link... Finally he looked straight into Kinan's eyes. "You'er through," he stated and fired a golden beam towards Kinan, who, in turn, fired a black beam.

The two beams collided in the middle.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Dikai looked up when she saw the golden flash in the sky and cried out for Linna.

"I know, Dikai..." Linna murmured, looking outside as tears cascading from her deep amethyst eyes.

"We have t--" Dikai stopped when she saw Linna's face.

"We cannot do a thing, Dikai. We have to trust him... He'll... he'll be okay..." Linna said softly, more to comfort Dikai than to tell the truth.

Dikai clenched her teeth and looked at the ground. "Tell me I'm dreaming..." she finally whimpered.

Linna looked at the brown-haired girl and shook her head. "No, you're not, but I wish you were," she whispered.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#

Akumu whinnied loudly and tried to break loose from the girl holding him. "Hooo, easy there, easy!" the Gerudo girl said comfortingly and looked up at the sky with a frown.

Epona whinnied as well and nuzzled her head against Akumu's.

"Hey, what's up with the sky?" the second Gerudo girl asked.

"I dunno... Geez, strange things sure have been happening here lately. First Hieke disappears, then that disease hits, then Kaze goes, and now the sky," the first one sighed.

The second frowned and thought a bit before finally setting her gaze on the sky. "Um, maybe this has something to do with Kaze?" she offered.

They both looked at each other. "Kaze?" they said worriedly.

Akumu whinnied again and shook his head, as if demanding the girl let him go, and looked back up at the sky.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Princess Ruto frowned looking up at the sky. "Hey, that's strange! I don't think the sky is supposed to be all gold like," she said out loud.

She blinked and pouted. "And Linky and Kazy both lef--... Maybe Linky and Kazy are doing this!" she gasped, looking back at the sky.

"Linky better not get hurt! He's my fiance!" she cried out angrily.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Link and Malon collided with each other and both landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow!" they both cried out rubbing their bottoms.

"Fariyboy?" Malon asked, surprised.

"Malon?" Link asked, looking at Malon.

"It _is_ you!" Malon said and hugged Link tightly. "I am soo glad your okay!"

Link blinked a few times and finally gave a hug back before letting go and looking in her eyes. "Did you see a black-haired boy!" he asked worriedly.

Malon put a finger against her chin and her eyes grew wide. "Oh... So that boy _did_ belonged with you! He told me to leave, find you and go away from this place," she stated with a nod.

"No..." Link said softly and ran over the way Malon came from.

"H-hey! But he told us to go _away_ from here! Are you gonna be okay Fairyboy?" Malon yelled in concern.

"I'm gonna be fine!" Link called over his shoulder and ran further, worried about his best friend, the young thief.

"If you say so, Fairyboy..." she said softly and made her way to the exit.

'Kaze...' Link thought, half in fury and half in worry.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Kinan growled in frustration when he noticed his beam was losing against the lighter one. "This cannot be! No one is stronger then me!" he cried out in anger.

Gold invaded Kaze amethyst eyes. "Everyone has to lose at one point. There'll always be someone stronger then you," he stated angrily.

"Beaten by my own son," Kinan spat out seeing that he had already lost this battle. "Are you gonna kill me now? Do you have the courage?"

Kaze lowered his eyes. Every fiber of his being told him to kill him, but he pitied the man. "Since you ask that nicely," Mystus' voice interrupted, and when Kaze looked up his eyes were half gray, half gold.

"You, the son I abonded," Kinan muttered fiercely.

Kaze smirked. "Since you ask so sweetly, I will kill you." And with that said he forced the beam towards Kinan with everything he had in him, he felt his very life being drained away from his body. "I shall not let you do whatever you want with Hyrule!"

Kinan screamed in anger when the beam hit him and sent him spiraling into oblivion.

"Kaze!" Link cried out running towards the boy and stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed the white aura had not left him yet. "Kaze..." he said more quietly.

Kaze lowered his eyes and finally looked up at Link, his eyes back to half amethyst half gold, with his trademark smirk. "Told you we could beat that creep," he said weakly as he started to fade.

Link shook his head and took a few steps towards the young thief. "Kaze, don't!" he pleaded.

Kaze sighed. "Could you imagine this? Here I am, all saving the world and stuff, and all I wanted to do was find Hieke," he said with a meek chuckle. "But I had fun with you, Link. I'll never forget you. And you... You'll never forget me, right?"

Link shook his head. "Never, ever, ever," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Guess Mystus was right... Everything has it's price..." he mrumured and threw his flute towards Link. "Play the lullaby every now and then."

Link caught the flute and looked at Kaze. "You're my best friend... I don't want you to leave... I don't want to lose both Hieke _and_ you," he said sorrowfully.

Kaze smiled at him, tears cascading from his eyes as well. "I know you don't... I feel the same, and here I was promising you that we would find Hieke together... I'm sorry I can't keep that promise..."

"You'll find her with me! In our hearts, right?" Link said, his voice trembling.

Kaze nodded. "Best friends forever," he shrugged as he faded from existence.

Link set his gaze on the ground. Everything was turning back to normal; trees became green, flowers bloomed again, the water was clear to swim in again. But his heart was empty.

"Kaze..." he said with a soft sob and looked up at the sky, the flute in his hands.

Finally he set the flute against his lips and played the lullaby Lea would sing to Hieke and Kaze when they were younger. With that he started to head of towards the exit where he found Malon waiting for him.

"Where's the other boy?" Malon frowned.

"Gone," Link whispered and took Malon's hand. "Let's bring you back home."

Malon nodded and looked back at the castle one last time.

Link started walking off and tried the best he could to stop from breaking down. Now he lost two of his closest friends.

"Are you okay, Fairyboy?" Malon asked.

Link nodded and looked at Malon, faking a smile. "Everything came out okay, right?"

Malon followed him past the waterfall, back to Gerudo Valley where Dikai was waiting for him.

"Kaze? Where is he? Where's that little brat?" she cried, storming over to Link.

"Calm down, Dikai..." Linna said softly putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Link looked at the ground. "H-he's gone..." he whispered and ran off with Malon back to Epona.

Dikai bit her lip and hid her head on Linna's shoulder, sobbing. "That little bastard! When I get him in my hands...! How could he?" she cried.

Linna looked at Link with tears were streaking her suntanned skin. "Thank you, Kaze, Link... thank you..." she said quietly and looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Akumu whinnied loudly and finally broke free, running over to Link with Epona.

"I'm sorry Akumu..." Link murmured, stroking the stallion's muzzle. "He's gone.."

Akumu snorted sadly and nuzzled his nose against Link's cheek.

"Let's go, Malon..." Link sighed and mounted Epona, helping Malon up.

"And what about the other horse?" the Gerudo girl asked.

Link looked at Akumu. We would allow no one else to ride him besides Link or Kaze. "Let him go. Free him of his saddle and whatnot and let him go," he finally said and Epona galloped away with carrying Malon and Link.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Thank you, Link! Thank you so much!" Talon said hugging his daughter close to him. "If I can ever repay you, just tell me!"

Link shook his head and mounted Epona again, getting ready to go. "I don't think there's anything you can repay me with..." he said softly and headed off.

"Thanks, Fairyboy! See you soon!" Malon yelled, waving her hand in goodbye.

Link lowered his eyes and finally looked back, waving as well. "'Til then, Malon," he said and departed.

The End

Kaze walks over to the End sign and pushes it away. "Yeaaaah right, think you can get rid of me that easily? nuhuh, just wait and see the next chapter! Stay tuned! Ciao!"

&&&&&&&

Me: Yep, there's gonna be ONE more chapter! Enjoy it!

Kaze: Oh and review please

Me: uhuh, ciao!

Kaze: And review!


	16. The End

Title: Trust me

Title chapter: Memories and celebrations.

Warning: Oc's, Link can be a bit OOC

Summary: Read and you'll find out ((Winks))

Disclaimer: Don't own never will! Only Kaze, I own Kaze, Linna, Dikai, Kinan and Mystus YES I OWN MYSTUS! ((coughs)) that was pointless... enjoy the last chap!

Uber Spoonz: And again thanksies for reviewing!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link looked at the Guardian Tree and put his hand against it. "I'm sorry, Hieke... I couldn't help him... He's gone..." he sighed and sat down, his back to the smooth bark.

Princess Zelda had ordered him to tell her everything about their quest, everything that happened. And so he did, and after that he went to the Guardian Tree, Hieke...

"I can remember the first time I met him very well..." Link said with a weak chuckle. "It was right here, at the bridge."

_Outside, Link looked for Epona and was appalled to find..._

_...A boy on her back! "HEY!" Link yelled angrily. "GET OFF OF HER!"_

_When Epona snorted, and the boy jumped off and landed behind Link. "Cool it, fairyboy!" he said with a cheeky grin._

_Link looked at the boy, astonished. "Who are you?" he demanded._

_"Me? I am a spy. As such, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and spying on people!" the boy answered and looked at Link cheerfully._

_"Your name, what is your name?" Link inquired sternly._

_"My name is Kaze. And who might you be, fairyboy?" the boy asked with a slight smirk._

Link sighed and looked up at the branches of the tree. "Kaze is a really good friend... although he had a short temper and a fetish for stealing," Link said with a shadow of a smile. "You know what was the first thing he did in Zora's Domain?"

_Link sighed and started off towards the throne room when he was interrupted by a very loud shouting._

_"Stop that kid!" a Zora demanded angrily. "He's stolen two Zora tunics!"_

_"Kaze..." Link said and slapped his forehead with a sigh._

_"Yo, Link! I got some cool blue clothes!" Kaze yelled as he ran towards Link, waving around a couple cerulean garments. His running was cut short by a stray puddle as he slipped and fell into the water._

_"Kaze!" Link yelled in dismay, hastily running to his friend's aid._

_Kaze struggled to get above the water, but unfortunately he couldn't swim._

_Link gave a deep sigh and jumped into the water, helping Kaze back to the shore. "Kaze, you're stupid! Why the hell did you steal it if we can just buy it?"_

_Kaze coughed and sweatdropped. "Because stealing is so much funnier?" he offered dumbly._

"Can you believe it, Hieke? The first thing he does is steal some Zora tunics!" Link said with a grin. "I think you can believe that, seeing you and Kaze knew each other all your life..." he said silently. "I'm still wondering why you never talked about him though... Maybe you tried to every now and then but just couldn't..." He gave another deep sigh.

"You know, at first I thought I couldn't trust him. And then in Zora's Domain he did something from which I thought 'crap, I shouldn't have trusted him!'"

_Link couldn't help but erupt in a fit of laughter before finally standing up, though that was obviously not what Kaze had in mind, for the boy tackled him back to the ground and pressed a sword against his throat._

_"Standing up so soon after laughing at me?" he sneered with contempt in his voice. "Laugh at me one more time..."_

_Link's eyes widened in shocked fear. 'See? See? You shouldn't have trusted him!' his conscience scolded._

_After a long pause, Kaze sheathed his sword and fell back in laughter. "You should have seen your face!" he laughed through joyful tears. "Hey, I steal. I'll admit to that. But killing just isn't my thing." His laughter died down, leaving that mischievous smirk plastered across his face once more._

"And then with Princess Ruto," Link said with a laugh. "You know how she was with me right? She was the same with Kaze!" He laughed half joyfully and half sadly while looking up. "Poor Kaze. Luckily he survived the attack," he said with a snicker.

_"Bloody hell! I should've shut up when I had the chance!" Kaze snapped through barred teeth as he tried to pry the Zoran princess away from him._

_Link, who had recovered from his own Ruto attack, was sprawled across the ground and laughing almost maniacally. He pounded his fist against the slick stone, then looked up with tears in his eyes. When his gaze fell upon Princess Ruto and Kaze, he went into another fit of hysterical laughter_.

Link's eyes saddened. "He was the best friend someone could ever find... just like you..." Link said with yet another sigh. "I lost him... I already thought I would lose him in Hylia Lake where he had fought his Evil side.. but this time I really lost him..."

Link bit his lower lip and kicked a stone away.

"Hey there!" Malon shouted, running over to Link.

"Hey..." Link said weakly, waving towards Malon. "Good to see you safe."

"Uh-huh. Hey, are you okay Fairboy?" she asked while sitting down next to him.

"Oh, could be better..." Link said softly remembering the last time together with Kaze. "Kaze... my friend..." he murmured.

_"Kaze!" Link cried out running towards the boy and stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed the white aura had not left him yet. "Kaze..." he said more quietly._

_Kaze lowered his eyes and finally looked up at Link, his eyes back to half amethyst half gold, with his trademark smirk. "Told you we could beat that creep," he said weakly as he started to fade._

_Link shook his head and took a few steps towards the young thief. "Kaze, don't!" he pleaded._

_Kaze sighed. "Could you imagine this? Here I am, all saving the world and stuff, and all I wanted to do was find Hieke," he said with a meek chuckle. "But I had fun with you, Link. I'll never forget you. And you... You'll never forget me, right?"_

_Link shook his head. "Never, ever, ever," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Guess Mystus was right... Everything has it's price..." he murmured and threw his flute towards Link. "Play the lullaby every now and then."_

_Link caught the flute and looked at Kaze. "You're my best friend... I don't want you to leave... I don't want to lose both Hieke and you," he said sorrowfully._

_Kaze smiled at him, tears cascading from his eyes as well. "I know you don't... I feel the same, and here I was promising you that we would find Hieke together... I'm sorry I can't keep that promise..."_

_"You'll find her with me! In our hearts, right?" Link said, his voice trembling._

_Kaze nodded. "Best friends forever," he shrugged as he faded from existence._

_Link set his gaze on the ground. Everything was turning back to normal; trees became green, flowers bloomed again, the water was clear to swim in again. But his heart was empty._

_"Kaze..." he said with a soft sob and looked up at the sky, the flute in his hands._

_Finally he set the flute against his lips and played the lullaby Lea would sing to Hieke and Kaze when they were younger. With that he started to head of towards the exit where he found Malon waiting for him._

Link stood up silently. "I have to go, Malon. Epona is waiting..." he mumbled and headed towards the exit, eyes downcast.

"... Okay, Fairyboy! Hope you feel better!" she called and waved her hand, running off to the shops.

Link's eyes saddened even more. "It doesn't matter how many times I save the world... I end up losing..." he whispered softly, his hands clenched into fists.

The Moon Pendant suddenly started to shine brightly. "Huh?" Link asked in confusion and grabbed the charm out of his pocket, looking at it.

"What's going on?" he wondered, but shrugged it off when the light dimmed.

He sighed and kicked another stone away. Every time he saved Hyrule or the even world, he ended up losing someone. First it was Navi, then it was Hieke, followed by Tatl, and now Kazeâ€¦ "Why do I keep on losing...?" he muttered softly and looked up to see a boy on Epona's back.

"Hey! Get off of my ho--..." Link stopped mid sentence and gaped at the other horse next to Epona. "Akumu?" he said wonderingly and set his gaze back on the boy on Epona.

"K-Kaze?" he stuttered.

The boy jumped off of Epona and landed in front of Link. "Sure took you long enough," he said with his trademark smirk.

Link continued to gape at Kaze. "Tell me I'm not dreaming..." he finally whispered. "Pinch me or something...!"

"Sure thing," Kaze chuckled and pinched his arm.

"Ow! That hurts! I'm not dreaming!" Link cried out and hugged Kaze tightly.

Kaze smirked and shook his head, hugging Link too. "Easy there, Link, it's not like I died," he said and sweatdropped. "Uh, never mind..."

Link looked at him running his fingers over the small cut on his cheek. "You _are_ real! Oh Din, Nayru, and Farore! I'm really not dreaming! Kaze, you idiot, never do that again! How the hell did you came back?" he asked eagerly.

"One, yes, I'm real. Two, no, you're not dreaming. Three, if there's a new evil force I'd probably have to do it again. Four, I have no clue how I came back," Kaze said honestly and scratched the back of his head.

"Who cares? You're here now!" Link said joyfully and suddenly remembered the Moon Pendant. "Maybe... Hieke did it...?" he suggested with a small smile.

"... could be," Kaze replied softly.

Link pointed at the market. "We could go in, and I could show you the Guardian Tree," he offered.

Kaze looked down. " I don't... I don't think I can handle it now. I'll do it one day... but just not now," he said softly and jumped on Akumu. "Come on. Link," he said. looking at Link.

Link nodded with a smile and mounted Epona. "I'm glad your back," he said with a thankful smile.

"I'm glad too," Kaze said, returning the smile. "Butte... uh, yeah, I have to go back home today. Maybe we'll meet again, seeing I still promised you that we would meet her together right?" Kaze said with his oh so familiar smirk.

Link looked at Kaze. "Do they even know you're back?" he asked.

"Uh, not really, no. All of a sudden I appeared here, and I saw Epona and Akumu, so, yeah," Kaze said with a shrug and looked at the sky.

"I am glad that you're still alive. I didn't want to lose you too," Link said softly looking to the ground.

"Now, what did I tell you?" Kaze asked with a smirk.

Link returned the grin. "That I couldn't get rid of you that easily," he muttered and huffed. "You sure have a thing with scaring me, don't you?"

Kaze laughed cheerfully and looked at Link. "I guess I do," he said, still smirking.

Link sighed deeply and shook his head. "So, where to?" he asked looking around.

"...I should say Lake Hylia... but it's not that I like it that much anymore..." Kaze muttered looking at the bandages still tied around his stomach. "How about... Zora's Domain?" he said teasingly.

"FARORE, NO!" Link screamed.

Kaze laughed again and shook his head. "Of course not! Let's go to Gerudo Valley," he said and urged Akumu forwards.

"Fine with me," Link said with a nod and followed Kaze.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Dikai sighed and looked at the sky. "Stupid brat..." she muttered angrily, tears in her eyes. "How could he..." she said with a sigh and continued polishing her blade. "Oh, he's gonna get some of me... how can I say that... he's gone..."

Linna looked at Dikai and sighed softly. "Dikai?" she whispered.

"What?" Dikai muttered and continued to polish her blade.

Linna smiled and looked outside. "Someone wants to see you," she said with a laugh.

"She can wait..." Dikai muttered, thinking Linna meant another Gerudo girl.

"Oh, but it's not a she, it's a he," Linna said and saw how Dikai's head shot up. "Yes, Dikai," she confirmed with a warm smile.

Dikai jumped up and ran outside, hugging Kaze tightly. "KAZE! Oh my Nayru, you're alive!" she cried out, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. "Never do that again, you brat!" she said and punched his arm.

"Ow... what was that for?" Kaze muttered, rubbing his sore arm.

"That was for leaving us!" she yelled and kissed his cheek again. "And that's for coming back," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, Dikai," Kaze muttered rubbing his cheek.

Link smirked and looked at Kaze. "Seems some people have missed you," he said calmly and pointed towards some Gerudo girls walking quickly their way.

"Even more," Kaze said while scratching the back of his head.

"Kaze! Where have you been?" one asked worriedly.

"Yeah, indeed! We were worried, you know!" another one said firmly.

"Next time you're gonna stay right here!" another one hissed cheerfully.

"Awwww! Who's gonna save the world then? Oh, come on, I'm not a little boy anymore," Kaze said, sweatdropping.

Everyone cocked there eyebrows and looked at him.

"Uh... well okay on the outside! But not on the inside!" Kaze stated with a grin.

"Kaze," Linna said softly walking over to him.

"Mom," Kaze said with a smile and ran over to her, hugging her. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Kaze, my sweet little Kaze," Linna said hugging him back.

Link smiled warmly and looked at them.

Dikai punched the young hero's arm. "Hey! I thought I told you to take care of him!" she reminded with a friendly grin.

Link muttered something and rubbed his arm.

"Enough chitchatting," Kaze said with his usual smirk. "Let's start this party! I believe you have somethin' of mine," he said to Link with a smile.

Link gave a light chuckle and grabbed the flute, tossing it towards Kaze. "There you go, pal!" he said cheerfully and took out his ocarina.

"There we go," Kaze said and started to play on the flute, while Link played on the ocarina. The whole night long they were dancing and celebrating the fact Kaze came back and Hyrule was safe and peaceful once again.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Link yawned and stretched his arms. He was lying in a spacious bed with Kaze at his side; not behind him, mind you. "Hey there, Kaze!" he yelled, ruffling the thief's hair.

Kaze moaned. "Aah, I wanna sleep some more," he muttered, trying to push Link's hand away.

"Oh no you don't!" Link said and started to tickle him.

"H-hey! Hahahahahahahahahahah!" Kaze laughed and tried to squirm free from the tickle attack.

"Didn't hear the magic word!" Link smirked.

"S-stop, pleeeeeeease!" Kaze begged through his laughter.

Link smiled and stopped, jumping out of bed. "I have to go," he said softly.

Kaze sat up and looked at him. "I wish I could come with you, but I wanna stay here a bit longer... I'll catch up with you eventually," he said with a nod.

Link smiled and looked back at his friend. "Of course you will. That's why you are Kaze, Gerudo boy, the one and only," he said and grinned. "Well? Are you gonna walk with me or are you gonna leave me all alone?"

Kaze shook his head and jumped out of bed. "Come on, then," he said and dragged Link with him.

"O-okay!" Link said and let himself be dragged towards Epona.

"Now listen here, pal, I'm gonna catch up eventually, so don't be so shocked if when I do. And take care of yourself out there, okay? If I can survive... you can too," he said with his trademark smirk and hugged Link close to him. "Good luck, my friend..."

Link nodded and hugged back. "I'll see you eventually, right?" he asked and mounted Epona.

Kaze cocked his head and smirked. "Of course you will, and then you can show me the Guardian Tree..." he said softly with a pained smile.

Link nodded sadly. "Take care, Kaze," he said and rode off.

"Hey! You take care too, Link! From now on you're a friend of the Gerudos!" he called, waving his hands. "'Til soon!"

Link looked back at the black-haired thief and waved farewell. "Yeah! 'Til soon!" he yelled and galloped away astride his mahogany mare.

The End!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: This is HALF the end, there's a sequel! It's called 'Face Your Demons' made by uber spoonz, and there's gonna be a sequel for THAT story too, so hey if you liked this one, I bet you would LOVE hers! She is perfect in making stories! ((coughs)) okay enough credit, I hope you enjoyed and till soon! Byez! ((Waves))

Kaze: And even though the story is done, be so kind to review!


End file.
